Life Isn't Always A Fairy Tale
by FaithWhitlock
Summary: Edward leaves Bella broken on the forest floor. The Cullen's leave Jasper for being the weakest leak. Years later Jasper and Bella meet. Will she learn that Eward was never her love to begin with? More Inside, rated M for mature language. Bella may cruse.
1. Chapter 1 Broken? Not Anymore!

Life Isn't a Fairy Tale  
Summary:  
The Cullen's left Bella alone and broken. They turned around and kicked Jasper out for his weakness around human blood.

Six months after they leave Bella gives love a second chance and finally let's Jake into her heart but then when he imprints on a woman named Raven Bella gets her heart broken a second time and decides that enough is enough after graduating high school she takes off and leaves Forks behind.

Three years later she's a junior at University of Alaska, working towards her teaching degree. When in walks the Vampire who started it all, Jasper. When they start to strike up a friendship strange things start to happen. When Bella receives an email from an unknown source she starts to figure things out. Her and Jasper must learn to trust each other and work through the greatest evil that is trying to tear them apart. (The Volturi)

Jasper/Bella. Alice/Edward. Emmett/Rosalie. Carlisle/Esme.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken? Not Anymore!

"I'm seeing red, don't think you'll have to see my face again  
Don't have much time for sympathy  
Cause it never happened to me."  
-Seeing Red by Unwritten Law

I have been a shell of a person since He left me four months ago. My heart lay on the forest floor where he left it, broken and bleeding. My soul feels like it has been ripped in half and the other half is missing. I feel nothing anymore, no pain, no sorrow, nothing. It's times like this when I wonder what I ever did to deserve this fate. The love of my life never loved me at all. My second family that meant everything to me up and walked away. I don't know how to get threw this anymore.

Today I figured enough is enough, just because He doesn't love me anymore doesn't mean that I should sit here and let my life just pass me by. So today I got up, put on a pair of low rise boot cut jeans, a tight fitting t-shirt, and my old worn out converse. I grabbed up my school bag and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad," I said to my dad who was finishing getting ready to head into the station. He had a startled look on his face. Guess that I was worse than I thought that I was in my coma like state.

"Morning Bells," he finally said back to me.

"Dad I'm going to go and see Jacob after school, do you think that you can do pizza for dinner?" I asked

"Sure Bells. Be safe and don't be out to late okay?" He answered.

"Okay dad." I sad as he left for work. I grabbed a bowl, and some cereal out of the cabinet, a spoon from the drawer, milk out of the fridge, and made me a bowl of cereal to eat for breakfast. When I finish eating that I wash my bowl and spoon put them in the strainer to dry, then put the cereal and milk away.

Arriving at school a little early I spot Angela standing with her boyfriend Ben, and made my way over to them. "Good morning, Angela and Ben." I said.

Both of them looked shocked that I was talking but they both looked happy as well. "Good morning Bella, how are you today?" Angela finally asks. Angela and Ben are the only ones that have stuck by me through my coma-state-days.

"I'm doing better today. I am finally ready to move forward from Edward, I may not be ready to date but I can not let him ruin my life any further." I answered her with a smile for the first time in four months.

"That's awesome Bella, you want to do something with us this weekend?" Angela asked me.

"Sure, I guess we can go catch a movie or something this weekend, I need to get out of the house, and I really need to get out of Forks for the weekend." I answered excited.

"That sounds good to me. How about you Ben, you want to go with us this weekend?" Angela asked.

"Sure I'm up for a weekend away." Ben said. "We can spend the weekend in Port Angeles because my parents don't want me going anywhere near Seattle right now because of all of those murders that have been going on there."

"Yeah my parent's are the same way. They are worried because the murders seem to be headed in this direction." Angela said.

"What murders? I've been living in my own little bubble the last couple of months." I asked because it's true I haven't heard anything about any murders lately.

"Over the last two months there has been at least one or two murders a week and people just randomly going missing. The cops have no clue what is going on lately. There is never any evidence at the scenes and the bodies are so bad off they're having a hard time with the cause of death." Ben answered.

"Yeah and like I said they seem to be getting closer to town. It's making everyone around here nervous because no one can seem to catch who ever it is doing all of this." Angela said.

"Wow, that's really crazy, I wonder who would do something like that." I said. "Well then we will go to Port Angeles, that's good enough for me."

"Yea we can go to the movies and shopping. It will be so much fun." Angela said actually very excited but I think Ben was just excited because Angela was.

The bell rang signaling that school was starting and we had five minutes to get to class. I waved bye to Angela and Ben then made my way to my first class. By lunch time I was ready to go home, I was so tired of everyone asking me how I was since they seen me talking earlier today. I made my way quickly through the lunch line and simply grabbed a salad and water then sat beside Angela at out usual table.

"Oh look Bella's back." said Jessica.

"I never left Jessica, I've been here the whole time." I said back. I was already tired of her shit more than anything else.

"Yea okay like whatever. Anyways, I heard you and Angela are going away this weekend, maybe I should come too." Jessica said in her very annoying voice.

I looked over at Angela and she just shook her head at me and I knew that she didn't want her going any more than I did. "Sorry Jessica but the list is full." I said trying to be sweet about it but Jessica didn't take it that way.

"Whatever," she turned and started to talk to Lauren instead.

"Don't worry about it, let the sluts go away for the weekend, maybe we can take Tyler and Mike away for the weekend so that Bella doesn't get her claws in them again." Lauren said loud enough that I could hear her but I don't think that I was supposed to.

"Yeah those two sluts are always trying to steal them away from us. We need to show those guys what they don't want to lose." Jessica said with a smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling a slut?" I asked. "The only two sluts here are you two. I think you will fuck anything with two legs."

"We're not the sluts you are, that's probably why Cullen left is because he got tired of you." Lauren sneered, and with that comment all I was red, I don't remember standing up or walking over to her but I do remember pulling my hand back and slamming my fist into her nose with all my strength. Her nose made a crunch noise and started to bleed while she started crying.

I turned to Jessica and said, "You have anything else you want to say?"

She just shook her head and ran off. I looked over at Angela and she looked absolutely shocked at what just happened. I moved back around and sat down next to her. Nobody said a word for at least five minutes. "Holly crap Bella are you okay?" Angela finally asked grabbing my hand to look at my knuckles, they were bruised but Lauren still got the worst of it.

"I'm fine Ang, I just couldn't stand the way they were sitting there talking about us, I just go so mad I snapped when she mentioned Edward. I wasn't planning on hitting her it just sort of happened." I said. "But it felt so good."

Everyone started laughing. "They got what they deserved talking about you two like that." Ben said smiling.

"So we're still on this weekend right Ang, Ben?" I asked smiling and changing the topic.

"Oh yea I think you need some new clothes to go with the all new and improved Bella." Angela says with a smile. "Maybe hanging out with you more will help me improve and start to defend myself too."

We all laughed ad talked till the bell rang telling us that it was time to go back to class. Making my way to class I can't help but think that life was going to get better. I saw Lauren one more time before it was time to go home that day and the look she gave me made me burst out laughing. Her nose was taped straight, and she had two black eyes. She still tried to give me an evil hating glare but it didn't work. I felt better at the end of school than I have in a long time and I was beyond ready to go see Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Black

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 2: Jacob Black

"I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone whose torn it apart  
And he's taken just all I have  
But if you want to try to love again.  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
The first cut is the deepest."

-The First Cut by Sheryl Crow

After school I was heading towards Jacob's place in La Push when I drove by two motorcycles sitting on the side of the road that looked like they both needed some work done to them. I paid the $50 dollars that they were asking for them, and had them loaded into the back of the truck. I knew that Jacob would be able to fix them, and it would give me a reason to go over and see him.

Arriving at Jacob's he ran out the door before I could even get the truck in park. As soon as I had it turned off he was pulling open my door and I was in his arms. "Bella! I'm so glad you finally came to see me." "Wow Jake you really should cut down on the steroids, your huge." I said once he finally put me back on the ground.

"So what brings you out here to see me on this cloudy afternoon?" He asked me.

"I brought you something." I answered pulling the tarp back that was covering the two bikes.

"Oh scrap metal, you really shouldn't have." He said sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"I figured that if I had a mechanic type friend he would be able to fix them up for me." I said with a smile.

"Me being the mechanic type friend huh?" He said and I nodded. "Okay then lets do this then." He grabbed the first one out while I tried to stop him.

"Careful Jake those are heavy." I started to say but he already picked the heavy thing up all on his own. "Wow, Jake your like really buff."

"Thanks." He said grabbing the second one out.

"So I figured if you help me fix them up then you can have one so that we can go riding together sometime." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Jacob said.

As we sat around the garage talking I asked Jake if he wanted me to order pizza or something for dinner and we ate as he worked. I asked questions about parts, and even tried to help him out but he just smacked my hand away.

"So anyways we have to try and fit in some homework somewhere so that Billy doesn't think that I am a bad influence on you." I said.

"You a bad influence?" He said laughing. "If anything I would be a bad influence on you."

"I'm the oldest that makes me the influencer, plus I just convinced you to help build two wheeled death machines with me." I said. "And I got in a fight today."

"Oh with who and why was that?" Jake asked.

"Lauren Mallory, and because she called Angela Webber and me sluts. So I punched her in the nose. I broke it, and now she has two black eyes to remind her to keep her mouth shut unless she wants it to happen again." I said.

"Hmmm, okay maybe you are a bad influence." He said smiling. "So anyways, you coming over this weekend so that we can work on these bikes?"

"Sorry I have plans with Angela and Ben all weekend but if your dad agrees you can come with us. We are going to spend the weekend in Port Angeles doing shopping, and movies." I said. "Go ask if you want, it would be nice to have someone along with me so that I don't feel like the third wheel. Plus I have to be heading home in a minute."

As Jake runs in the house I start heading out to the truck to get headed home. When he comes back out he has a big grin on his face. "Dad says I can come but he wants me to call him every night to let him know we are doing okay."

"He's worried about all those deaths in Seattle too isn't he?" I asked.

Jake frowns and nods, "Yea he's been acting weird lately with all those deaths so close by."

"Yea I've been so out of it that today was the first that I heard anything about it." I said. "But I have to head home, I told Charlie that I wouldn't be out to late and it's already after ten."

"Okay, will I see you again tomorrow then?" Jake asked.

"Sure I will come by for a little while after school. Maybe tomorrow we can do some homework or just hang out." I suggested.

"Sure, sure if that's what you want to do." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay well I really have to go now, or I will be in big trouble. See you later Jake." I said turning and getting into my truck and heading home.

That week went by faster than any week ever has. Charlie agreed to let me go with them this weekend because I really needed to get back to the old me, and stop moping around the house missing "that boy". I think a large part of it is because Jake is going to be going with us, and Charlie hopes something happens between the two of us. I am starting to think that maybe something could happen between the two of us. I also met two of Jakes friends named Quil and Embry, they are so dorky and stupid, they act like their still kids.

This weekend started off slow we spend Friday night settling into a hotel room, Ben and Angela shared a bed, while Jake and me took the other. We watched movies on the television and just relaxed, we also took a trip down to the hot tub which was very nice. Saturday we spent the whole day shopping and picking out new clothes for me or as Angela says "The new and improved Bella." For the first time in a long time I actually enjoyed shopping.

By the time Sunday came around I wished that we had more time together. We decided to go to see a movie before we headed back to Forks. We went and watched a movie called Love Spelled Backwards is Love, the title sounded stupid but Angela really wanted to see it and since she ahs been so great to me, I figured we could go and watch it for her.

Half-way through the movie Angela started to feel sick and ran out of the movie followed quickly by Ben, then Jake and I followed them. Ben stood by the ladies door asking if she was alright and just letting her know that he was there for her. Jake and me walked up the hall a little ways and sat down on the stairs waiting on them.

Jake grabbed my hand but I pulled away from him trying to be subtle about it. "What so now I can't hold your hand?" He asked.

"Yes of course you can Jake but I think that it stands for something different to you than it does for me." I said.

"Bella I can tell that you like me, why wont you just give us a chance? Let me prove to you that I am different from that other prick." Jake said.

I looked him in the eyes and something made me trust him. "Okay Jake, I do trust you. I would love to go out with you because I do like you, but please don't hurt me, I don't think I could handle it if you did."

"Bella I could never hurt you." Jake said as I leaned my head down on his shoulder.

"Well I think this weekend has come to an end. It was fun up till now. Angela thinks she caught some sort of stomach virus so I am going to take her home." Ben said walking over to us.

"That sounds like a good idea then me and Bells can finally have a moment alone with out you always watching her." Jake said with a bit to much attitude.

"Jake! What's wrong with you? That was mean and totally uncalled for." I asked looking at him in shock. "Jake are you okay your burning up, maybe I should get you home too. I'm sorry Ben, tell Angela that I hope that she feels better."

"Thanks Bella, hope you feel better too Jake." Be said walking back towards where Angela was coming out of the ladies room.

"I'm sorry Bells, I don't know what came over me. I'm not feeling well either." Jake says as we walk to my truck. "Please tell Ben that I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that."

"I will tell him tomorrow at school, now come on lets get you home and hope that whatever you have isn't contagious, I don't want to get sick too." I said. The ride to drop him off was quite, we each said a quick goodbye when I dropped him off, not much more was needed to be said.

Despite my wishes to not get sick I spent the next 3 days in bed sick with the same stomach virus that got Ben and Angela sick. I tried to call Jake several times but Billy said that he was asleep cause he was sick just like the rest of us. That went on for two weeks before I finally had enough and I was going to go see Jake in person and find out what was going on. So that Friday after school ended I got in my truck and pointed it in the direction of La Push so that I could get the answers that I honestly deserved from my boyfriend and his father.


	3. Chapter 3 Werewolves Exist

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 3: Werewolves Exist

"Who Let the Dogs Out  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who le the dogs out  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof"

-Baha Men

Pulling up in front of Jake's house nothing happened and since Jake always runs out when he hears my truck running I know that he is either really, really sick, or he is not home. I get out and knock on the door where Billy answers it, "Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where is Jacob at?" I asked.

"He's not here, he went out after school with some of his friends." Billy answered. "Bella you should head home."

I just needed and turned around to head out to my truck. As I was walking out to my truck I saw Jacob walking out of the woods wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. "Jake!" I yelled getting his attention. "Hey you cut your hair off? And got a tattoo?"

"Bella." Jake started with a cold look in his eyes.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside, or pick up the phone when I called." I said.

"Go away." Jacob said.

"What?" I asked startled and shocked.

"Go away." Jacob said again just as coldly.

"What happened to you? What's going…" I started but instead he turned around to walk off instead of listening to me. "Hey! What happened? Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?"

Jacob stopped walking and said, "Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you do want someone to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love, the Cullen's?"

I was shocked that he just said that to me, he didn't use to believe those legends but now he does. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone, Charlie, but you can't lie to me. Not anymore, Bella." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" I head Sam yell in the background and tried to wave him over. "Jacob!"

'Look Bella, we can't be friends anymore." Jacob said in a cold voice but I could see the sorrow in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it.

"That's bullshit Jake. You could have called me, you could have let me know that you changed your mind about dating me, you could have done anything, something. I thought you were my best friend Jake, you owe me more than this." I said trying not to cry, but in true Forks fashion it started to rain instead. "Jake you promised you wouldn't hurt me, we guess what your no better than He is because you lied too."

"Look Bella, don't. It's not you." He said only further pissing me off.

"It's not you, it's me, right? Really is that all you can come up with? I expected better from you." I said.

"It's true. It is me. I'm not good. I used to be a good kid. Not anymore." He paused. "This doesn't even matter. All right? This is over?"

"Are you breaking up with me? I mean…" I paused trying my best to hold my tears at bay till I got away from here. "I mean you're my best friend. You promised Jake."

"I know. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home, and don't come back or you're going to get hurt." Jake didn't even let me say any more before he took off and ran into the woods where Sam and his gang was hiding.

I got in my truck and just started driving with really no destination in mind but where I ended up was a complete shock. I was on the path to the meadow that Edward showed me. I didn't want to go home yet after what just happened so I walked the path.

When I arrived at the meadow it looked so different, all the flowers and the grass that was once there was all dead. Everything in the meadow was dead just like my love for Edward. I stood there for a few minutes before realizing that there was really nothing left there for me. As I turned around to leave I looked around one more time and that was when I noticed someone standing there on the other side of the meadow. "Bella?" He asked.

"Laurent?" I asked recognizing him from the last encounter I had with his coven. I kept wondering what he was doing here, last I heard he was in Alaska with the Denali coven.

"I didn't expect to find you here." He said pausing and appearing closer to me with vampire speed, but he still kept a little distance between us. "I went to the Cullen's house but the house was empty. I'm surprised that they left you behind. Weren't you like a pet of theirs?"

"Yea you can probably say something like that." I said because in a way that's exactly what I was they fed me, watched me, and clothed me.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked.

"Yeah, absolutely, all the time." I said lying. "I'll tell them that you stopped by."

"But they are far away, aren't they?" Laurent asked and I could see the thirst in his eyes.

I decided to change the subject, "Why are you here?"

"I came as a favor to Victoria." He said.

"Victoria?" I asked, "What does she want?"

"She asked me to come and see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens." He paused. "Victoria feels it is only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers, an eye for an eye, or a mate for a mate."

"Well then she going after the wrong person because I am not Edwards mate." I said. "And if she killed me they would know who did it and they would come after her."

"I don't think that they will. After all, how much could you mean to them if they left you here unprotected?" He paused and sighed, "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you, but I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering."

"Please, don't, I mean, you helped us." I said stalling, I don't know why because I was going to die either way.

"No, no, no, no." He said sighing. "Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully." He paused and came right in front of me. "Whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing."

"Jacob, I'm sorry, I love you." I said.

Before Laurent attacked something caught his attention. I could hear the sounds of twigs snapping close by. "I don't believe it." He said and I could hear growling coming from the woods. Then out walked a giant black wolf that stood taller than any human, closely followed by four other giant wolves.

Laurent took off at vampire speed and four of the wolves followed him but one of the wolves stayed back a moment longer. When I looked into his eyes there seems to be a look of recognition and a look of deep sadness there, but soon he took off following the other wolves to get Laurent. When the wolves left I quickly took off as fast I could towards my truck hoping that I could get away before the wolves come back to kill me as well. I managed to make it back to my truck without tripping and headed straight home.

That night I could not get to sleep, all I could think about was that Victoria was out there, and by now she will know that I am all alone. Those wolves in the forest will probably be dead and I will be next. I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of something hitting my window. "Bella?" I heard someone whisper yell.

"What do you want Jacob Black?" I asked when I got the window open.

"Back up, I'm coming up." I backed up and Jacob climbed up threw my window. "Hey look I'm sorry." He said trying to come over to me but I held out my fist and stopped him an arms length away.

"For what?" I asked. "For dumping me? For lying to me? For being the worst best friend ever?"

"I wish that I could explain. But I literally can't." He said sighing and looking over at the dream catcher that he got for me for my last birthday. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share? Well that's what it's like for me. But worse. You have no idea how tight I'm bound."

"I hate this." I said walking over to where he was sitting on my bed and grabbed a handful of his hair. "I hate what they've done to you."

Jake looks down at my arm where I have a scar from where James bit me. "The killer part is that you already know." He said jumping up off me bed. "Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push? The…." He pauses like he was having a hard time speaking.

"The story." I said and he nodded. "The story about the cold ones?"

"I guess I understand why that's the only part that you remember." He said in a whisper.

"There's gotta be something that you can do." I said.

"No, I'm in it for life." He says back to me.

"Well maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me." I suggested.

"You'd do that?" He asked me shocked.

"I would do it for you." I whispered back to him.

He was quite for a minute before he said, "It's not something that I can just run away from Bella." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "But I would run away with you if I could." He stops again and looks outside. "I gotta go. They'll start wondering where I am. Come here." He says pulling me into a hug and whispers, "Please try to remember. It'd be so much easier if you know."

"I'll try. But Jake…" I started but he was already headed towards the window. "Jake, what are you doing? Wait, Jake…" Jake didn't listen instead je just jumped out the window and takes off into the night. "Jake?"

When I finally fell asleep that night I had a dream that I have had once before. I was standing in the forest and I turned to where Edward comes walking out but instead I see Jake. "Jacob I'm scared." I say.

"You should be." He says before he disappears.

I start looking around the forest and in the background I hear Jacobs voice saying, "Really its just like an old story. I'm not really supposed to say anything about it. Did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I awoke with a start, Jacob was a wolf, the same wolf that I seen in the forest, and the wolf that has been killing hikers in the area. I have to see Jacob, but it was going to have to wait because it was only three o'clock in the morning. I laid in bed for another 30 minutes just looking up and staring at the ceiling before I was able to fall back to sleep, thankfully that sleep was dreamless.

When I finally woke up it was close to ten so I figured now was as good a time as any to go over to see Jake. When I get there Billy answers the door. "Bella?"

"I need to see him." I said knowing he would know exactly who I meant.

"He's not in." He told me but somehow I knew tat he was lying to me.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said pushing past him. "I really need to see him."

"Bella!" Billy says as I walk towards Jake's room. When I get to his room he was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. Looking outside I saw Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry walking up towards the house from the woods. Billy must have called them when I forced my way into his house. Well if I wasn't going to get to talk to Jake yet I could confront the reason all of this was happening to him.

I walked out and walked straight up to Sam. "What did you do?" I asked pushing him back. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Hey," Embry said when I push Sam.

"Watch it." Paul growled out.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Sam looking straight into his eyes, completely ignoring the others.

"Easy," Sam said to the others ignoring me.

"He didn't want this." I shouted trying to make him give me some answers.

"What we did? What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul growled out.

"Both of you calm down." Sam said getting between Paul and me.

I ignored him and say, "Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you." The boys start laughing and snickering at what I said. I slap Paul across the face because I couldn't handle his attitude any longer.

"Too late now." Embry says as Paul starts to growl, snarl, and shake all over.

"Bella get back." Sam says while Paul growls, "Paul, calm down, now!" I am shocked when Paul snarls again and then in his place is a giant gray wolf.

"Bella!" Jake yells as he runs outside.

"Run!" I yelled at Jake running towards him. "Jake, run!" I tripped as I was trying to run and Jake jumped over me transforming into a giant brown wolf who attacks Paul.

The whole time I am sitting there all I could think was, _oh my goddess, my best friend is a werewolf._


	4. Chapter 4 Victoria's Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 4: Victoria's Revenge

"Pain with out love,  
Pain can't get enough,  
Pain I like it rough,  
Cause I'd rather feel pain,  
Than nothing at all."

-Pain by 3 Days Grace

I sat there for about five minutes watching the two werewolves fighting before anyone remembered that I was sitting there. "Hey! Take Bella back to Emily's house." Sam said following the two wolves into the forest.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." said Embry with a laugh. Both Jared and Embry walked over to me and helped me up. When we got to my truck they helped me into the passenger side, Embry took my keys and got in the driver's side, while Jarad got in and sat in the bed of the truck. We didn't travel far before we pulled into a nice wood cottage in the woods.

As we walked up towards the door Embry stops me and says, "Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancé? Don't stare, it bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare?" I asked but I didn't get an answer instead everyone just went ahead and went inside. When I got inside I noticed a beautiful Indian woman standing in the kitchen, but down the side of her face were three long scars. I guess that was why I shouldn't stare.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask?" she said laughing. She turned around and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan. Who else?" Jared said.

"Hmmm, so you're the vampire girl." She said smiling.

"So you're the wolf girl." I said walking the rest of the way in.

"Guess so. Well I'm engaged to one." She said placing some muffins on the table. "Save some for your brothers. And ladies first. Muffin?"

"Sure, thanks." I said walking over to the table. I had skipped breakfast this morning so I was getting hungry.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said.

"Um, he didn't say anything to me." I said.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. And check it out." Embry said smirking. "We can hear each other's thoughts."

Jared shouted at Embry, "Would you shut up. These are trade secrets. Damn it. This chick runs with vampires."

"You can't really run with vampires." I said and Emily giggled while Jared and Embry looked confused. "Cause they're fast."

"Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" Jared asked.

"Jake's right. you're good with weird." Sam said when he walked in and straight over to Emily. Paul and Jake where right behind him.

"Sorry." Paul said when he sat down to eat with the other guys.

Jacob came in, leaned against the door, and gave me a smile. He nodded his head outside and we started to walk, turns out Emily and Sam lived right next to the beach. We walked for five more minutes before either one of us said anything.

"So you're a werewolf?" I asked Jake finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Last time I checked." He paused. "A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. A bloodsucker moves into town and the fever sets in."

"Mono." I said thinking about what Billy had told me.

"Yeah, I wish." Jake said with a laugh.

"Well can't you find a way to just stop? I mean it's wrong." I said.

"It's not a life choice, Bella. I was born this way. I can't help it. You're such a hypocrite. What, I'm not the right kind of monster for you?" He yelled and I was shocked by what he just said.

"It's not what you are. It's what you do. The Cullens aren't important and this isn't in any way about them. It's about you, and you've killed people Jake." I said a little ticked off.

He started laughing, and said, "Bella, we're not killing anyone."

"Then who is?" I asked.

"What we're trying to protect you from, the only thing we do kill…" he paused, "vampires."

"Wait, Jake, you can't." I said.

"Don't worry. We can't touch your precious Cullens unless they violate the treaty." Jake said sarcastically.

"God damn it Jake. I don't care about them. That's not what I'm trying to say. You can't kill vampires." I started. "They'll kill you."

"Really? We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough." He said with a smile.

"Laurent?" I questioned.

"Yea the one we chased away from you the other day." He said. "What were you doing out there like that anyways Bella? If we weren't in the area you would be dead. I don't want to lose you Bells, I love you."

"I love you too." I said, "and I didn't plan to be out there it just sort of happened."

"Well please don't let it happen again." He said with a smile. "Now come on I'm hungry."

We were quite as we walked back hand in hand towards Emily's place. When we got there everyone was sitting around the table eating lunch.

"Oh Jake, Bella, are you hungry?" Emily asked. "I saved you each a plate."

"You don't even have to ask." Jake said with a laugh.

"Thank you Emily." I said as we sat down to eat.

"Now Bella, Jake her says that we can trust you with our secret and I hope that he is right. It would be a disaster if people learned we turned into wolves." Sam said.

"You can trust me, I would never do anything to hurt Jake, I love him." I said. "But I also want to say thank you for saving me the other day."

"No problem Bella that's our job." Embry said smiling. "We love saving young beautiful women from vampires." I had to laugh at that and I was surprised how easily we were getting along.

"That vampire with the dreads was easy to kill." Paul said. "His red headed girlfriend has been a little bit harder, but we will get her."

I dropped my fork and was sure all the blood drained out of my face. "Vic-Victoria's here?"

"She was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after." Jake said.

"I do." I said pausing to try and calm my voice down, to try and get the shaking out of my voice. When I looked up I had everyone's attention. "Me."

Jake started shaking so Paul and Embry took him outside so tat he could calm down. While he was gone Sam turned to me and asked, "Bella why is she after you?"

"A couple of months back when I was still dating Edward we ran into her, Laurent, and another vampire named James. James was a tracker, he decided that he had to have my blood, and when Edward tried to protect me with his family James turned it into a game. I ran to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to get away from him, which is where James found us. He called me one day and tricked me into thinking that he had my mother. So I went to him alone like he requested to save my mother. It was a trick, he had an old home movie with my mothers voice on it, and I fell for it. When I tried to run he attacked me, he threw me around the room till the smell of my blood got to much, then he bit me." I said showing them my scar I would have for the rest of my life. "The Cullens killed James, and now Victoria wants revenge because he was her mate."

"If James bit you how are you still human?" Sam asked.

"Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't want me to become a vampire." I said.

"So that's why you ended up in the hospital in Phoenix. They told me you fell threw a window, which is something you would have done." Jake said when he came back inside after calming down.

"Yes, I was attacked by a vampire and lived to speak about it." I said with a smirk. "And to top it off I was human." Emily giggled at that.

"It's getting late. Jake, I want you to take Bella home. We now know what she wants so we have to be on guard around Chief Swan's house." Sam said. "Embry I want you to take first shift and Paul you relieve him."

"Thank you Sam." I said. "Come on Jake, Embry, lets get going."

The ride back to my house was quite, Jake drove and I cuddled up into his side, Embry sat in the bed of the truck. When we pulled up I saw Jake sit up rigid, and Embry jumped out of the back of the truck, and took off towards the house. "Jake what's going on?" I asked. I looked over and saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. "Is Charlie okay?"

"Bella just stay in the truck for me okay?" Jake said looking grim.

I didn't listen I took off out of the truck and ran straight towards the house. When I ran in I was surprised at what I saw. Blood everywhere, it looked like someone painted the house in blood. I followed the trail towards the kitchen where I found Embry checking Charlie for a pulse. I could tell that he was dead he was too badly broken to live. The thing that got me was there were two more bodies in the room with him. When I got a closer look I saw that it was Renee and Phil. That was all that I could take.

I sunk to the ground and started to cry my eyes out, my parents were dead. They had been tortured and killed. This was all my fault. The guilt was killing me.

"Come on Bella, we have to go pack some of your stuff. You're moving in with me and Billy. We have to burn down the house to hide the evidence." Jake said leading me upstairs away from the bodies.


	5. Chapter 5 After Effects

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 5: After Effects

"When I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And Ill leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah, when i get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here"

-When I Get Where I'm Going By Brad Paisley

I couldn't believe it, Charlie, Renee, and Phil were all dead. I tried to wrap my head around all of it but I just couldn't. Embry and Jake helped me pack up all my clothes, books, laptop, and some family pictures that we found scattered around the house. When I came out of my shock I was going to try and remember to thank them for helping me like this. I knew this had to be hard on both of them because everyone knew and looked up to Charlie, he was like a second father to Jake.

When we finally got back to Billy's house the whole pack was there with Emily. Everyone sat in the tiny living room waiting to hear what has happened. "They're dead." I cried out. "They're all dead."

I felt Jake rocking me back and forth trying to sooth some of the pain that I was feeling away. "Who's dead Bella?" Billy asked.

I looked up to see him sitting in front of me with sad eyes that seemed to beg me to tell him it wasn't Charlie, that his best friend and the closest thing to a brother he had wasn't dead. "Charlie, Renee, and Phil, she killed them all Billy. She tortured them and painted the walls with their blood. It was the worst thing that I had ever seen."

I heard gasps all around and sobbing coming from several locations. Charlie was family to them all, they had all grown up around Charlie in one way or another. This was going to be hard on everyone in La Push and in Forks. "We burned the house down after we got Bella's stuff out." Jake said.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I should have sent someone to Charlie's sooner, if I would have then maybe they would be okay, or we could have gotten them help in time." Sam said looking as guilty as I felt.

"Sam this is not your fault, this is all my fault. I should have just turned myself over to her when I found out that she was hunting me down. Then they would be fine, and you all would not be in any danger." I paused, "I really should go, I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you and if I stay here that is exactly what is going to happen."

"Oh Bella, don't say that, we can take care of ourselves just fine." Jake said.

"Where is she going to be staying?" Billy asked.

"She can stay with me." Emily said before Jake could speak up. "I have an extra room at my house so she is more than welcome to stay with me. Plus the wolves are always there so it's the safest place for us both. What do you say Bella?"

"Thank you Emily, that is really sweet of you. Okay I can move in with you." I said, I couldn't believe how nice they were all being since I had just met several of them for the first time today, Emily included.

"Wonderful, come on let's take you home then." she said getting up and leading me out the door to my truck. The drive to her house was quite and it was nice not to have to talk about my parents death for a while. When we got there the boys were walking out of the woods towards my truck.

"Go on in Bella, Emily, we will take care of unloading all this stuff." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." I said. "Thank you all, for everything."

"It's no problem really." Sam said, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Come on Bella, you can help me cook dinner for the pack, they eat a lot." Emily said laughing. Cooking dinner was relaxing, I have always loved to cook. We made enough food to eat a large army and when dinner was over it was all gone. They weren't lying about how much these wolves ate. After everyone left I made my way to my new room to unpack and get some sleep or at least attempt to.

The next few days passed in a blur. Emily helped me plan the funerals, and I had to answer several questions about where I was when the fire started, and where I was going to be staying now. The day of the funeral was hard and it looked like the whole town of Forks showed up to wish their chief of police goodbye. Several of Renee and Phil's friend flew in from Arizona, and Florida to give their support and say goodbye as well.

I can't tell you what was said or who got up to speak until it was my turn. I don't know how I managed but somehow I was able to get up and make a goodbye speech to my parents. I said, "Everyone knows who I am but if you don't my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm the daughter of Charlie and Renee. It's hard to stand up here and wish anyone goodbye but it's even harder when they are your parents." I paused and took a deep breath.

"Charlie, my dad, was the greatest man to ever live. He loved everyone in town like they were his family and always saw he good in everyone. My dad was truly one of a kind. He had the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known. His true love in life was two things though, sport and fishing. It was always easy to find him, wherever he was, he was either at home eating pizza and watching some sports show on the television or he was down in La Push fishing with his best friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I loved my dad so much and I don't think that it is fair how he was taken away from me when I was finally getting a chance to get to know him.

"My mother Renee, was a totally different story all together. She was the sweetest person that anyone could ever meet but she loved to have fun. She was so flighty that she would forget about everything she was supposed to do that day. She was also every creative and if she ever cooked for you then you would understand what I am talking about. She was always trying to invent new recipes but they never came out the way that she hoped they would. She could never stick with a hobby long enough to finish them, and several of them she dragged me along to them as well. My mother was never an ordinary woman but she was my best friend, and I truly don't know what I am going to do without her here in my life to help me though any of my problems or just to talk to.

"Phil was the best step father that anyone could ask for. He loved Renee more than life itself and I know because he would have to love her to put up with her like that. I didn't know much about Phil and I'm sorry that I never gave him a chance. He was a great man, and I will miss him." I paused trying to keep my voice steady. "I wish this tragedy would have never happened and I will miss them more than words can ever explain. In no way is this even fair, they were taken from us way to early in their lives. I know that I didn't tell them enough but I hope that they knew how much that I loved them."

I stepped offstage straight into Jake's warm arms who helped me back into my seat before getting up and making a speech himself. "Hello, my name is Jacob Black, and Charlie was like a second father to me. Bella is right when she said that this is in no way fair, a great man was taken away from us way to early in his life. Charlie wouldn't want us to cry over his death though, he would want us to celebrate his life, and remember all of the good times that we had together. He would want us to help Bella threw this as much as we can because he knew how much his death would hurt Bella, he knew how much you loved him Bella. He would want us to remind Bella that he was proud of you. He told me several times just how happy he was the you had come to live with him. He loved you more than life itself Bella, and although I didn't know Renee or Phil, I am sure that they felt the same way about you too."

When he stepped offstage he came over and sat back down next to me. "Thank you Jake," I said in a whisper.

"Don't worry Bella she will pay for what she did to them." Jake said.

The rest of the funeral was a blur and when they lowered them into the ground I couldn't handle it because I passed out. It was just all too much for me, it was all too final seeing them lowered into the ground like that. I guess a part of me up until that point was still in denial, and didn't want to truly believe that they were dead. That they were never going to walk in through the door and tell me they loved me. That I was never going to cook dinner for Charlie when he got home from work. All the things that I took for granted were gone.

When I woke back up I was laying in bed and for a moment I thought that it was all just a bad dream but as I fully woke up I realized that I was at Emily's house. That I hadn't been dreaming. I walked out into the living room to find the whole pack was still here but they had changed out of their suits into something more comfortable.

"Bella," Jake said jumping up and coming over to where I was standing at. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my whole family was just tortured and slaughtered by a rogue vampire that was out to kill me but instead got them. How do you thing I feel?" I answered trying not to cry.

"You're right that was a stupid question." Jake said. "How about what are you going to do about school now?"

"I only have a couple more months till I graduate. Then I don't know what to do." I said. "I have to finish high school for both Charlie and my mom."

"Okay well then we will have to just keep an eye on you." Sam said. "I will do checks on you threw out the day as will whoever is free."

"Thanks Sam." I said trying to smile but I don't think that is how it came out.

The next few months flew by much the same way. I quit my job at Newton's and went to school getting a ride from Sam and normally picked up by Jake. I never saw the wolves checking on me threw out the day but I knew they did and that gave me a sense of peace. The only friend I still had in high school was Angela and Ben, and they tried their best to be supportive even though they didn't know what really and truly happened to my family.

Graduation day was tomorrow and I couldn't wait I was very excited about graduating. Jake was going to ride with me and everyone else was going to meet us there. When we got there I knew that something was wrong because only Emily and Billy were there. "Jake go find Sam, Seth found Victoria's scent and it was still fresh." Emily said. Seth, Leah, and Quil joined the pack a couple weeks after my parents deaths.

"Go Jake, be safe for me." I said giving him a kiss. Jake and I have been going stronger than ever since my parents died. I didn't want anything to happen to him and him not know how I felt about him. "I love you."

"I love you too Bells." Jake said taking off.

"Good luck Bella, we will be back here watching and cheering for you when you get your diploma." Emily said waving a camcorder in my face.

Graduation went by smoothly and I managed to not trip and fall on my face when I walked across the stage. I finally did it, I'm a graduate. I tied not to worry about Jake threw graduation, I kept trying to push it out of my mind anytime I would think about it. Instead I would think about Charlie and Renee, I knew that both of them would be here cheering loudly for me if they could. _Congrads Mom and Dad we finally did it, wish you were here to see it though, _I thought as I got my diploma.


	6. Chapter 6 Heartbroken

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 6: Heartbroken

"You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark,  
To feel kicked when your down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no ones there to save you,  
No you don't know what its like,  
Welcome to my live."

-Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

The night of my graduation I spent it pacing around back and forth in Emily's living room waiting to hear any news from any of the guys or Leah. At some point Emily had enough of my pacing and dragged me into the kitchen to help her out. Cooking helped settle my nerves a little and helped keep me busy so that I wasn't thinking about all of them.

"They're going to be okay." Emily said. "They aren't going to stop this time till they kill her so it may be a couple of hours till they get home or it could be a couple of days. They don't want to keep playing cat and mouse with her, cause one of these times she may get by them and get you. They want to make sure that never happens."

"How are you able to be so calm. Aren't you worried about Sam?" I asked.

"If something happed to Sam I would know about it the second that it happened." Emily said calmly. "Plus I have to hope for the best or neither one of us would be okay right now."

"Thank you Em, I don't know what I would do with out you right now." I said. "Can I ask you a personal question, you don't have to answer it but I'm just curious."

"Sure, my life is so connected with Sam's everyone knows our personal business anyways." Emily said smiling.

"How did you and Sam meet?" I asked.

"We met through my cousin, Leah Clearwater. I hate how everything turned out for her. Bella has Jacob explained imprinting to you yet?" Emily asked.

"No, what's imprinting?" I asked

"Imprinting is a way that a wolf knows who his, or her, true soul mate is. The attraction between wolf and mate is so strong that nothing can fight it." Emily paused. "When I first met Sam he had just started phasing and was engaged to be married to Leah. The second he seen me though all those plans were canceled and we started dating. We didn't do it on purpose but sometime it happens."

"Jake didn't imprint on me, does that mean that someday the same thing is going to happen to me?" I asked worried about the answer.

"To be honest Bella, I don't know but Sam told me once that imprinting is supposed to be a rare thing and so it might not." She said. "You love Jake, don't let the thought that because someday he might imprint scare you off. The chances of him imprinting are too slim for you to worry about."

"Thanks Em, I think I am going to get a shower and try to relax some more." I said getting up and walking towards my room to get some clothes.

I must have stood under the hot water for a while because suddenly it got very cold. I got out and dressed in some warm pajamas. Walking back in the living room I found Emily also in warm pajamas eating out of a tub of ice cream. I walked over and joined her on the couch. When I was comfortable all she did was hand me a spoon. We sat eating ice cream, and watching sappy romance movies that made us both laugh and cry, but more importantly it got our minds off our boys.

We must have fallen asleep on the couch because that's where I still was when I woke up the next morning. I was aware by a loud banging noise in the kitchen. "Shh, Jacob , your going to wake them up." I heard Sam say.

I looked around and saw Emily laying on the other couch. I nudged her with my foot to wake her but shushed her before she made any noises. "Listen," I whispered to her.

"Sam you're getting egg shells in the yolks." Jacob said.

"Well you're burning the pancakes." Sam said, now I remember why we don't let the boys cook but it's sweet that they tried.

I got up and tip toed to the kitchen with Emily following behind me. The kitchen was a mess and I knew Emily couldn't hold back any longer. "What have you done to my kitchen?" Emily yelled. Both boys jumped and dropped the spatulas that they were holding. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and Emily followed shortly after.

"Good morning ladies." Sam and Jake said at the same time which just made us start laughing harder.

"Good morning." I managed to say between laughs.

"You two are cleaning this mess up." Emily said. "I'm going to go get dressed then we can talk."

"Yeah, I have to get dressed too." I said, I have to meet with a lawyer later about my parents wills, and Phil's. They wanted to give me time to grieve and get life settled back to a normal routine before we get together and talk. My dad's lawyer is in Port Angeles and Mom and Phil's lawyer is flying in for the meeting. I went to my room and got on a knee length black skirt, white button down short sleeve shirt, with a black corset over the top of it, and black flats. I finished it off by curling the tips of my hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail then added a touch of make-up, the white pearls my grandmother gave me years ago, and a black clutch with my wallet and cell phone inside.

I walked back into the kitchen to find the boys finishing clean it up. "Wow, Bells you look simply breathtaking." Jake said.

"What's the special occasion?" Sam asked.

"I have to meet with my parent's lawyers about their wills." I said. "Is it safe for me to go to Port Angeles?"

Emily walked in soon after I said that. "Bells you look amazing. Good luck with the lawyers. Do you want me to come with you for moral support?" she asked.

"Let's sit down." Sam said. "We got some stuff to talk about really quickly."

"I've got about an hour before I have to leave so it has to be a quick talk." I said.

"Okay well let's start with letting you know that you will never have another problem with Victoria again. We caught up with her somewhere in northern Canada. We were able to dispose of her and the army of newborns that she was creating to get to you. That was what was happening to all of those people in Seattle. She was turning people into vampires to be able to get to you. Lucky for us newborn vampires aren't very good fighters. They may be stronger than other vampires but they are not skilled in fighting like we are. She will never be able to harm another person, human or other wise again." Sam said.

"Thank you, that's amazing news." I said. "Was any one hurt?"

"A couple scratches here and there but by now everyone will have been healed up again." Jake said.

"That's amazing news." Emily said smiling.

"Now Bells if you want someone to come with you today I can go with." Jake said but as I looked in his eyes I could tell that he was really tired.

"It's okay Jake, I'll take Emily with me and you two can go take a nap. We can all go out tonight and celebrate Victoria's death and me graduating." I said.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Emily said. "Let me go and put something a little nicer on then we can go. We'll take my car it won't eat as much gas." Emily had a used Toyota Celica that she loved. Forty five minutes later Emily was ready to go in a nice suit.

"Bye Sam, Bye Jake." I called out. "Have a great nap."

"Bye baby," Jake said coming over to give me a kiss. "I'll be here when you get back. I'm going to take a nap on your bed."

"Okay we should be back in about three or four hours depending on how long it takes."

Three hours later on the dot we arrived home, the first thing I did was take a shower. Then changed into something more comfortable. Jake was still asleep when I headed back into the kitchen to help make lunch. Emily was already in there getting it started. Since it was just us and the two boys we didn't have to make as much. When lunch was ready I went and woke up Jake. "Jake food is ready if you want lunch, better get up before Sam eats it all."

Jake was out of bed in seconds but he wasn't wearing any shorts, which made me start blushing like crazy. "Jake pants." I said. Jake just shrugged and pulled his pants on.

"Come on Bells let's go eat lunch." He said. When we were all sitting around the table he asked. "So what did your lawyers have to say?"

"It was pretty easy to get their wills all settled. My dad left me everything: the house, the land it was on, the money from his pension, and life insurance policy. My mom and Phil also left me everything that they had: the house in Phoenix, the house in Jacksonville, and all the money from their life insurance policies." I said. "I'm going to fly out to Jacksonville sometime next week to start going threw all the things that they have there. I'm going to start renting the house out because I don't want to sell it. Who knows when I'm old I may want to move to Florida with all the other old, retired folks."

"What about the house in Phoenix?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, that house has so many memories for me, both good and bad that I don't know if I will ever be able to live there." I could feel the tears falling out of my eyes, but thankfully no one said anything, "I'm going to go there after I finish with the Jacksonville house and go through all the stuff there, and probably work on getting it sold."

"What are you going to do with the land Charlie left you?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to build another house there, and its where I plan to live." I said. "I'm hoping in the time that I'm away taking care of everything that it can be built so then I can bring what I am going to keep back here."

"That sounds like a good idea. Any ideas on the new house?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm going to make it bigger. Charlie's house was perfect for him but for me it was to small. Now I am going to make it perfect for me." I said. "I want it to be four bedrooms, at least three bathroom, a study for my books and computer, the living room big enough for the whole pack, a big kitchen, and a larger dinning room so we can all fit in it."

"That sounds like a good idea, making the house big enough for the pack." Emily said. "If you want I can help you decorate, and paint when its all built."

"Thanks Em, that would be really nice." I said smiling. "I've got to go and measure everything and make sure it will all fit. I think in the end though the house will be about three stories high." I said smiling. "Got to make the dinning room and living room large enough. Make the kitchen a little smaller maybe keep you wolves out." I said laughing and Emily giggled.

"Ha, ha." Jacob said. "When are you measuring things out? I'll come and help."

"Me to." Sam said.

"Well we can go and do it now if you want, I have nothing else planned for the day." I said.

"Sure." Jake said and Sam nodded.

"I'll come too." Emily said.

"Let's go." I sad grabbing my keys and purse. Emily grabbed hers and we were on our way. Jake hopped in the car with me, and Sam got in with Emily. It only took us an hour to get the measurements done and written down. I figured me and Emily could draw up the plans at home.

When we got home we got straight to work. We made two copies so we had a spare in case something ever happened to the first copy. Then we all got ready to go out to dinner. "I just have to drop this by the construction workers office, then we will be on our way." I told Emily as me and Jake got into my truck.

"Okay we're going to just meet you at the restaurant then." Emily said.

"Okay, see you then." It only took us ten minutes to drop off the plans. Once they were looked over and he said that they looked good we left for the restaurant.

"That house is going to be amazing." Jake said with a smile.

"Yea, and it will allow me to stay close to my parents. I will know that they are watching over me when I am in that house." I said. When we pulled up to the restaurant I parked next to Emily's car. As we walked closer I got an awful feeling something bad was about to happen.

When we got in the restaurant we spotted Sam and Emily so we walked straight over to them. "So what did he say?" Emily asked.

"He said that it looks good, and that they can start building it next week. They said it will take about three or four months to build." I said.

"That's awesome, so it will be done about the time that you get back then." Emily said.

"Yea about the same time. I really don't know how long it's going to take on mom and Phil's homes." I said.

Finally our waitress came over and I knew just what that bad feeling in my stomach was. "Hello my name is Raven, and I will be your waitress this evening." I looked over at Jake and he looked at Raven like the whole world just shifted and the world revolved around her. He had imprinted on this girl. I couldn't take being around them, not knowing my heart was breaking all over again, but this time he was going to be leaving me for another women. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the restaurant, heading back to Emily's house.


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving Forks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 7: Leaving Forks

"Don't waste your breathe with baby, baby please  
Cause I am so not listening,  
Don't bother getting down on your knees,  
And trying to beg me, I'm tired of how you twist the truth,  
Your not talking to the same girl, who used to forgive you."

-Long Gone by Lady Antabellum

I went straight home to Emily's place and ran into my room. This was the second time that I had been hurt by a man in Forks, I had to leave. I would go ahead and go to Jacksonville tonight. I started packing up my clothes, I figured the rest could stay till I got my house built in Forks. Then I could have it moved over there till I figure out what I'm going to do.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call from the living room. I hurried up, grabbed my bath stuff and tossed it into the bag as well. I grabbed my laptop off of the desk and put it in my computer bag. I was almost ready to go when Jacob walked into my room. "Bella please talk to me."

"No Jake I know what just happened. You imprinted on the waitress. There is nothing you can say to me to make this easier on me is there?" I asked while I finished packing two more bags with my clothes. Then I also grabbed my ipod and a couple books, one went into my computer bag the rest in with my clothes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. At least tell me where you are going. Please Bells I still love you." Jake said.

"Yes, you may love me, but do you love me more than you love that other woman?" Jake lowered his head and I knew then that I was making the right choice. "I'm going to Jacksonville as planned, I don't know when I'll come back or even if I ever will come back."

"Please Bella don't go, I don't want to lose you. You're still my best friend." Jake pleaded with me but I wasn't going to change my mind, not this time.

"I'm sorry too Jake but I can't just sit back and watch you with another women. Not this soon anyways. I have to leave." I grabbed two of my bags and walked out, I would have to come back in to grab the other two bags.

"Bella?" Emily said when I walked out to my truck. "Are you leaving?"

"Sorry Em but I have too. It hurts too much right now to be around Jake especially knowing he'll be with her." I said crying.

"I'll miss you Bells. Will you keep in touch please?" Emily asked and I could tell she was crying too.

"I will call you and email you all the time. I need you and Sam to oversee the building of my house. Plus I still have some stuff here that needs to be moved back into the house when it's done." I said.

"Okay Bells," Emily said coming over and giving me a hug. "I'm really sorry things turned out this way.

"I am too Em, u was so hoping that this would go better than my last relationship." I said. "Maybe I should give up on love and dating."

"Oh no you can't do that. The perfect man is out there somewhere looking for you." Emily said. "Who knows maybe he will walk into one of your college classes when you least expect it. Maybe a class you hate so it will be more fun for you."

"Thanks Em, I hope you're right." I said walking back into the house for the rest of my things. When I walked back out Sam was standing with Emily next to my truck. "Sam I want you to have my truck, since it won't be of any use to me over the next however long period of time that I am gone."

"Thanks Bella that's awfully nice of you." He said. "Let me give you a ride to the airport then."

"Let's take my car so I can go too." Emily said.

"Thanks Em," I said putting my bags into the trunk of her car. "Let's get going, I don't know when the next flight to Jacksonville is but I know that I'm going to be on it."

We loaded into the car and I turned just in time to see Jacob run out into the woods in wolf form and give a sad howl. _Goodbye Jake, _I thought, _I love you._ I was trying very hard to keep my tears from falling and by some miracle I managed.

"Please make sure you tell everyone that I'm sorry that I couldn't stay to say goodbye but I have to get away from here." I said.

"It's okay Bella I'm sure they will understand." Emily said with a small smile.

"Thanks Em, Sam, for everything that you have done for me over the last couple of months. I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this with out you two." I said sincerely.

"It's no problem Bella, I wish we could do more now but there's nothing that can be done. Imprinting is just too strong to stop." Sam said with a sad smile, probably thinking about how he met Emily.

The rest of the ride was spent in quiet. It took us two hours to get to Seattle since there wasn't any traffic on the road this time of night. When we pulled up into the airport Sam parked. "I'm going to wait with you for the pan to leave. I don't want you to have to do this alone." Emily said answering my questioning look.

"Thanks Em you didn't have to do that." I said smiling. "Come on then." Sam helped me carry two of my bags, Emily carried one, and I carried one plus my carry on bag, which was my computer bag basically.

When I got up to the counter the man behind it looked tired and ready for his shift to be over. "Hello I need your first available ticket for a flight to Jacksonville, Florida."

He typed in what I asked and said, "There's a flight leaving in an hour."

"I'll take it." I said pulling out my ID and my bank card to pay for the ticket. He asked me all the standard questions: name, address, when returning. I got a one way ticket because I wouldn't be coming back here, I would be going to Phoenix next.

Emily and Sam waited with me till they called for my plane to start boarding. Then Emily gave me a hug and said, "Call me when you get home, and let me know that you got there safely, even if that is the only reason that you call me. And please keep in touch with me somehow."

"I told you that I would Em. I'll call you as soon as I get to the house I promise." I said. "Bye Sam you two look out for each other, your both lucky to have each other."

Sam surprised me by giving me a hug as well, "Take care of yourself Bells, and don't pick any fights with any other vampires, we won't be around to help you like we were before."

"Ha, ha, okay Sam I will try my hardest not too." I said smiling and grabbing my carry-on bag to board the plane.

The flight to Jacksonville was uneventful, and I slept most of the way since it was about midnight when the plane took off. The flight lasted for eight hours and when it was finally over I was ready to get off the plane and face what-ever the day had in store for me. I grabbed a luggage cart and my bags before I made my way outside to catch a taxi. The taxi took about 30 minutes before I was standing in front of my mothers last house. The lawyer had given me the keys when I went to see him yesterday so I was able to get in.

The first thing that I did when I got inside was call Emily. The phone rang and a drossy Emily answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Em, sorry I forgot about the time difference thing. I just wanted to let you know that I got here okay. How about you call me later tonight when your more awake." I said laughing.

"Okay Bells, thanks for calling and letting me know, I would have been worried if you didn't." Emily said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Get back to sleep Em, talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone.

The second thing I had to do was find something to eat, I was hungry and I couldn't remember eating anything last night for dinner since I ran out of the restaurant. Lucky for me my mother actually had some food in her house. I made me a quick breakfast thinking about all the stuff that I would have to do for this place to be ready to be rented out.

The third thing was I had to find a moving company where I could get some boxes, tape, and bubble wrap to start packing some of the things up that I wanted to keep. I figured the things that I didn't want and weren't trash I could have a weekend yard sale, and what ever doesn't sell then I will donate for charity. I found a company that brought me the stuff I needed since I didn't know my way around here, since I had never been to Florida once in my life.

**Time skip 6 months**

The last 6 months have been really hard going though all the memories of Mom and Phil. I spent the first two months in Jacksonville sorting though everything. The last four months I have been here in Phoenix finishing up on this house. It was taking me longer to do this house because there were so many memories that I would lose track of time and get lost in them all. I had already had the things from Jacksonville shipped to Forks, and I just loaded the last box her to be shipped. Emily would be at the house to receive the stuff for me.

I had to stay in Phoenix just a little while longer so that I could talk to a realtor about selling the house. The last four months have made me realize that there is no way possible for me to be able to live here. I gave her my cell number so that she could reach me if she needed any other information. I told her that I would only be in town for one more week and the name of the hotel she would be able to call me at if she didn't get an answer on my cell phone. I figured that I would stay at a hotel because I had already emptied out the house and sent the furniture to Forks. I left the furniture in Jacksonville for whoever rented the house. I left the rentals in the hands of a real-estate office in Jacksonville. They had my bank info so they could put the money directly into my account.

The week went by smoothly and finally Friday I got a call from the realtor saying she had someone interested. She told me their offer which was way more then what we were asking so I agreed and went to sign the last of the paperwork. Sunday I got back into my mothers Jeep, which was the only car that I kept, and hit the road headed back towards Forks.

I decided instead of flying home I would drive since I wanted to keep my mom's Jeep. I couldn't wait to see Emily and Sam again but guess that fate had other plans for me after all. Sunday night I was getting tired and was getting ready to try and find a motel for me to spend the night, when something ran out in front of my car. I don't know what it was but I swerved to avoid it and lost control of my car, next thing I knew I was flipping. I must have blacked out from slamming my head down on the steering wheel because next thing I knew I was waking up hanging upside down. I was pinned in the Jeep and couldn't get out.

"Peter someone's trapped in here." said a woman's voice but when she looked in at me I saw her bright red eyes. She was a vampire, a human drinking vampire, and she had just few from the looks of her eyes.

"Vampire. Help me please." I managed to get out since I was in so much pain.

I saw the shock register in her eyes before she nodded and started to rip off chunks of the car that was holding me in place. I must have started to black out again from the pain and the blood loss, but I managed to hear a male's voice say, "Charlotte we're losing her, we have to bite her if we want her to live, and something tells me that I have to do it, although I don't know why."

"Peter just do it before it's too late." said the woman who I am assuming is Charlotte, "Look at her, she is way to young to die."

"Please save me." I managed to whisper out. They must have heard me though because the next thing I could feel was someone bite my neck and the fire rushing though my veins. It hurt so much more than when James bit me. I tried not to scream as they carried me off somewhere, and somehow despite all the pain I managed to keep it all in.

The flames ate at me for three days, and I thought for sure that I was going to just resemble a burnt crisp when the pain started to fade away. I managed to not scream for the whole three days, because I knew it would do no good other then to hurt the people who were kind enough to save me. When my heart gave a final beat before it gave up I knew what I had become. I was now a vampire. The one thing that neither Edward or Jacob would want me to become.


	8. Chapter 8 Peter and Charlotte Whitlock

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 8: Peter and Charlotte Whitlock

"Strange, talk about luck  
I woke up and the sun was shining  
Strange, I ought to be in bed  
With my head in the pillow crying  
Over us, but I hate, hate love  
Strange."

-Strange by Reba McEntire

When the flames died with my heart, I took a moment to register my surroundings. I could hear two other breaths in the room but no heartbeats around. This must be Peter and Charlotte. I opened my eyes to take in the room around me, I noticed I was laying on a bed wearing a different outfit than the one that I had wrecked in. I sat up much faster than I was supposed to and was shocked for a moment. "Wow, that's a rush." I said surprising myself by the sound of my voice, it sounded like tinkering bells.

I heard Peter and Charlotte start laughing and I finally turned to look at them for the first time. They were both very beautiful but there was something very familiar about Peter, I just couldn't tell what though. "Hello," I said with a wave. "You're beautiful."

Peter burst out laughing and Charlotte said, "Thank you, so are you." I am so glad that I couldn't blush any more or I would be as bright as a tomato.

"Wow guess my brain-mouth filter still doesn't work." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"Don't worry Peter's doesn't work either." Charlotte said with a smile. "Oh how rude of use since we've never actually met. I'm Charlotte and this idiot is Peter.

"I heard that woman, don't make me spank you later." Peter said. "Yeah I'm Peter, or you can call me Big Daddy, since my venom runs threw your veins."

"I don't think so." I said laughing. "My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"Well Bella mind telling us how your car wound up upside down so far from the highway? If Char here hadn't smelled the blood we would have never known you were there and neither would anyone else." Peter asked.

"I don't know, I was getting tired, and I thought I saw something run across the road. I lost control of the wheel after that, next then I knew I was upside down wit your wife helping me out." I said.

"How did you know she was my wife?" Peter asked.

I didn't know, I just knew they were married somehow. "I don't know, lucky guess maybe." I said.

"So how did you know what I was?" Charlotte said.

"I've met other vampires before." I answered simply. "If you don't mind I really need to hunt." I said as my throat was starting to burn more and more.

"Oh how stupid of us, of course your thirty, I forgot for a moment that you're a newborn, you're acting too controlled to be a newborn." Peter said.

"Oh and I'm not going to hunt humans, I don't have any problems against you two for it but its just not for me." I said.

"That's fine we have a friend like that, we hold no hard feelings towards you for wanting to hunt animals as long as you understand that we don't." Peter said.

"We're not cruel, we only hunt when we have to, and we only kill the dying, and criminals." Charlotte said.

"I have no problems with that at all but I have to hunt like right now." I said trying to hide the fact that I was in a lot of pain.

"Well then come on." Peter said smiling.

My first hunting trip went better than I expected. I was a total mess by the time that I got back to Peter and Charlotte's cabin. I took down two deer easy enough but when a bear got in my path she was a bit more of a challenge and would not go down without a fight. "It get's easier with time, or so I'm told." Peter told me when we were walking back to his house.

"I sure hope so, I would hate to have my clothes ripped to shreds every time I hunted." I said with a laugh.

"Hey I can't complain about the view though, you are smokin' hot Bella." Peter said with a cheesy grin.

"Don't make me tell wifey on you Peter, I might just steal her away from you." I said laughing.

"You're welcome to try, or better yet you can just join us." Peter said wiggling his eyebrows. He reminded me of Emmett the way he was acting, but he wasn't as big as Emmett.

"Oh I see that southern charm right there that won over Charlotte." I said laughing, I didn't know how I knew he was from the south I just knew.

"Damn straight, us Texas boys know how to get our ladies." Peter said trying to look like a tough cowboy.

"Come on lets go home I want to get in some clean clothes if I have any." I said smiling. When we got back I got in a nice hot shower. Then I got out, got dressed and walked out to trying to find out where Peter and Charlotte were at. I found them lounging in the living room watching the news.

"Hey guys by any chance did my cell phone survive the wreckage?" I asked.

"Yea, I put all your stuff upstairs, in your room." Charlotte said. "I think most of it survived if not we can go online and replace it."

"Thanks I have to go make a phone call." I said.

"Who are you calling? Your parents or friends?" Peter asked not meaning anything by it. But I still felt like crying like a baby when he mentioned my parents.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlotte asked coming over to give me a hug. I didn't even notice that I was hugging myself trying not to fall apart.

"My parents were murdered by a vampire almost a year ago." I said.

"Oh dead, I'm so sorry we didn't know." Charlotte said. "If you ever need to talk I'm a great listener, and so is Peter, even though he' a bonehead."

"Thanks I'm okay, it still hurts sometimes to think about them." I said. "I have to go make a phone call now. I have to call my best friend Emily before she send the wolves looking for me."

"Wolves?" Peter asked.

"Tell you later." I said walking out of the room, and upstairs to my new temporary room. I found my cell phone, it was in a bag with my clothes, that must have been how it managed to make it through the wreck, it had enough padding around it. I quickly dialed Emily's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Emily said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Em, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Getting dinner ready for the pack of hungry wolves." She said laughing, and I could hear others laughing in the background.

"Everyone's there?" I asked, not really sure I wanted the answer.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Can they all hear me?" I asked ignoring the question she just asked.

"Yes, why Bella, tell me what is going on." Emily demanded.

"Emily can you grab Sam and walk away outside, I don't want everyone to hear but Sam has to know." I asked.

I waited a few minutes before Emily spoke again. "Bella what's going on, you're starting to scare me."

"Em I was in a car accident." I started. "I was in a bad accident on my way home from Phoenix, and I was dying when two vampires found me. They changed me so that I wouldn't die."

"You're a vampire?" Emily said in barely a whisper she sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't plan it, but I would be dead if they didn't. I had lost too much blood and wouldn't have made it to any hospital." I said wishing I could cry with her. "Em, let me talk to Sam."

"Bella?" Sam said taking the phone.

"Sam, you heard everything I'm sure." I said.

"Yeah, I heard." Sam said with a sigh.

"Sam, I'm vegetarian and I have great control so I am of no risk to anyone I promise," I said. "I have to wait at least a year before being around humans just to be safe but when that year is up can I come back and see Em, please?"

"Of course Bells, your family. We wouldn't turn our backs on you just for this. You are welcome here anytime." He said. "I have to tell the others about this."

"I know Sam that's why I told you because you can keep the others calm when you tell them what happened." I said. "Please tell Em I am sorry, and that I lover her.'

'Will do Bells, talk to you soon, I hope." Sam said.

"Yea, I'll call you at least once a week to let you now how everything is going." I said. "Bye Sam, bye Em."

"Em says Bye, and see you later." Sam said. "We'll talk again soon." We hung up after that.

I walked back downstairs to find Peter and Charlotte in the same spots they were in before. I curled up in a char that was by them. "Everything okay now?" Charlotte asked.

"Yea for now." I said with a smile.

"So you going to tell us about these wolves?" Peter asked obviously very curious.

"Peter didn't anyone ever teach you that curiosity killed the cat?" I asked with a laugh.

"No but it's a good think that I am not a cat then isn't it?" he asked with a smirk. "Now we were talking about wolves woman, not cats."

"Fine, some friends of mine turn into giant wolves that love to kill vampires." I said casually turning to watch TV.

"WHAT? You're friends with werewolves? Crap their going to kill us for turning you." Peter said being dramatic about it.

"Nope, they're fine, your fine. Don't worry so much Peter, stress is very bad for your heart I hear." I said smirking, Charlotte started to laugh while Peter just glared.

"Har, har, har, make fun of Peter day is officially over." Peter said which cause Char to laugh harder and me to join in.

"I think make fun of Peter day is far from over." I said smirking.

I stayed with them for my year and a half before deciding to journey out on my own again. During that time I learned what my power is, I have a shield around me that I can expand, its both a mental shield and a physical one; I have Peter's weird "Yoda" powers which is how I just know stuff; and I am still in many ways still human. Now I am off to see Emily for a week before I'm off to Alaska for four years for my higher education.


	9. Chapter 9 Forks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 9: Forks

"You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend."

-True Friend by Hannah Montana

I had promised that when I felt like I could be around humans that I would come and visit her. So that's how I wound up driving my new Chevy 4x4 down to Forks. The drive was short, with my driving it only took four hours to get there. I pulled up in front of my new house and was surprised how nice it turned out. Emily had decorated it for me and planted flowers in the flowerbeds in the front of the house.

I had my set of keys already so I could get in when ever I cam back. The house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. I would have to remember to thank Emily for doing this for me since I wasn't able to do it myself. I went upstairs to my room and put my things away. I decided to take a quick hunt before I went to see Emily just to be on the safe side.

After taking down two deer and burying their bodies I made my way towards La Push and the treaty line between vampires and wolves. When I got there I was greeted by a wolf that I didn't recognize right away. I wish at that moment that I had the ability to read minds because I had no way of communicating with this wolf.

"I'm looking for your alpha Sam." I said.

The wolf growled at me and I took that to mean, "What do you want with Sam?"

"I'm looking for Sam because were old friends. He told me I am welcome here himself." I said.

The wolf growled at me and slammed his foot into the ground so I took that as, "Stay right there, or you'll get it."

"I'm not going anywhere." I simply said, we stood there for another five minutes before a human Sam walked out. "Sam!"

"Bella?" He asked and I nodded.

The wolf let out a whine and I looked over at him. His eyes looked sad.

"Who's the wolf?" I asked.

"That's Seth Clearwater, he dyed his hair the other day and it changed his wolf color." Sam said. "Go on Seth let the others know that Bella is here."

"But not Emily, I wanted to surprise her." I said smiling.

"Well come on then let's go give her some good news. I know she will be happy to see you Bella." Sam said as we took off running towards Emily's house.

"I'm glad because I can't wait to see her." I said. "How is everything going Sam?"

"Everything has been peaceful, you're the first vampire we've seen in months." He said with a grimace.

"So you've had more come around since Victoria?" I asked.

"Yeah well um," Sam started before sighing, "The Cullens came to town for a few months when you first called and told us what you had become. We didn't tell them that you were changed just that you left town. We didn't tell them why either."

"Thanks." I said. "They're gone now right?"

"Yeah they left about six months ago. I think they were waiting on you to come home but since you never did they left." He answered.

"Don't know why they would do that because they all left me already, why would they come back just to leave me again?" I questioned.

"I don't know but we're here, are you sure yore alright?" Sam asked questioning my control.

"Sam look at my eyes, nice and light butterscotch colored right?" I asked, and he nodded. "If they turn black then you can ask me if I am alright but I would never risk Emily if I didn't have great control."

"Sorry Bells but I had to ask. You know your not like other vampires I've come across." Sam said.

"Why's that? Cause I don't want to kill every one around me?" I asked.

"Yea that, and you don't smell sickly sweet to me like other vampires. If not for your eyes, and the no heartbeat I wouldn't know you were a vampire." He said with a smile.

"Hmm, well you don't smell bad to me either. You smell like the forest though, very earthy." I said with a smile. "Smell the same now as you did when I was human."

"Awesome! Now let's go say hi to Emily." he said smiling. "Wait out here for a minute."

He walked in the house looking for Em, but I could hear her heartbeat in the kitchen. "Sam, everything okay? You took off out of here awfully quick. Emily said.

"Yeah everything is fine just a misunderstanding." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ohh what is it?" Emily asked and I listened to her heartbeat as it came closer but there was something off about it.

"Close your eyes." Sam said when they were about to the door. Emily must have closed her eyes because Sam opened the door for me to come in. "Okay you can look."

"Surprise!" I yelled when Emily opened her eyes and saw me.

"Bella!" Emily yelled running over to give me a hug. I hugged her back lightly being careful with my strength. "So this was the misunderstanding?" Emily turned to Sam asking.

"Yea they didn't recognize Bella at first." Sam said.

"Can I come in now?" I asked since I was still standing on the porch now with Emily.

Emily laughed and said, "Come on, I was just making Sam some lunch. I'd ask you if you want anything but I know you don't eat."

"Actually I wouldn't mind joining you for lunch. One of my powers is actually being able to eat human food. I know most vampires can't but in a lot of ways I'm still very human. I only have to drink blood about once a month, and I eat human food at least once a day." I said. They both stared at me in shock.

"I knew you were different." Sam said with a smile. "So how long are you in town Bells?"

"Just for a week but I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks. Next week I start college in Alaska. I am so excited. I didn't plan on going but I think it will be good for me to go." I said smiling.

"That's great Bells. I am glad that you came to see us before going to college." Emily said smiling. "What are you going to study?"

"I haven't decided yet but I'm leaning towards English so I can teach but I've also thought about doing psychology." I said. "But since I'll live forever I have time to do them both eventually."

"Sounds like a good plan." Emily said smiling.

"So anything new with you Emily?" I asked still trying to figure out why her heartbeat sounded off then it dawned on me.

"Nope nothing new with me. I'm just staying busy feeding all these wolves that are always at my house." Emily said smiling.

"No there's something new I can hear it." I said, I looked over at Sam, "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what Bells, your hearing is a little better than ours." Sam said.

"Emily has two heartbeats." I said, confusion showed on Sam's face while Emily got it right away and was smiling bigger than the Cheshire cat, she almost looked like she was going to cry. "Em is going to be a mommy."

Sam finally got it and grabbed Emily up in a big hug kissing all over her face. "Congrads daddy." Emily said smiling. "Oh I better call and make an appointment tomorrow."

"Yea that's probably going to be a good idea." I said smiling.

We sat around and talked for about another hour before the rest of the pack decided to join us. "Hey guys, and Leah." I said when they joined us.

"Bella!" Seth yelled running over to give me a hug, "Sorry about growling at you earlier but I didn't recognize you. I should have you haven't changed much."

"It's okay Seth." I said hugging him back.

"Hello Bella." Everyone else said.

"So what's new guys?" I asked when we were all sitting in the living room.

"Emily's pregnant!" Sam yelled. Everyone else came up and hugged Emily or shook Sam's hand telling them congratulations.

"Nope we're all still the same bratty wolves." Embry said smiling.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, the room went quiet and no one said anything.

"Jake's over at Billy's. He refused to come see you like this." Seth finally said.

"Like what? Happy, alive, or simply because he thinks I'm so blood crazy that I would hurt his beloved Rave. How dare him! He doesn't know anything about what I'm like and he wasn't even brave enough to come see me." It started to thunder outside like it did several times when my mood got to much. Peter said he thought that I could control the weather but we've never worked with trying it.

I felt Emily hug me and with that one gesture I started to sob into her shoulder. The rain continued outside but at least the thunder and lightning had stopped. "Shh, Bells, just let it all out." Emily said rocking me back and forth like she did several times after my parents died.

"I'm sorry everyone." I said when my sobs stopped. "I just get a little emotional sometimes. Now how about some homemade lasagna."

"You don't eat it Bells." Embry said.

"Yea I do." I said and explained to them my power of being more human. Then Emily and I headed into the kitchen to make lasagna for everyone.

The week went by quickly and with lots of fun. I went over to Sam and Emily's at least once a day or they came over to see me. Emily went in for a doctors appointment and learned she was only a month along and due sometime in April. I never did see Jake or Raven the whole time that I was there and I don't know how I feel about that, whether I am more happy or mad. I did however go and see Billy who seemed happy to see me. He was glad to see I wasn't blood crazy or anything.

When the week was up I finished reloading my bags and some other things into my truck and left for Alaska. Emily and Sam both agreed to look after my house while I was gone away to college, or when I had to be gone for other reasons. I told them that if any of the wolves ever needed a place to live to let them stay in my house since it was obvious that I wouldn't be using it much. The only room off limits was mine since if I did come back for like breaks I would need a place to relax.


	10. Chapter 10 Jasper Whitlock

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 10: Jasper Whitlock

"Save A Horse"

-by Big N Rich

**3 years later**

The last three years have gone amazingly smooth. Emily had a beautiful baby girl on April 20th who is named Angel. She is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I was named God-mother and protector, so if anything were to ever happen to Sam or Emily I would take care of that beautiful angel. I finally picked a major and decided to do Psychology first which has been great. I'm getting ready to start my senior year and then I can graduate, but I won't be done then. I am going to transfer to a medical school and get my doctorate so that I can be a Psychologist MD. Peter and Charlotte moved in with me last year, I have a huge cabin here in the woods in Alaska. Jake still refuses to talk to me but at this point I don't care anymore it's his loss.

Today I have Civilizations from 1850 till now, and I am not looking forward to it. I hate history, and if it wasn't a requirement for me to take it then I wouldn't be. Something feels different about today though and I can sense that something is going to happen today. Apparently Peter could too because he came up to me and said, "Be careful and call us if you need us, we will be right there. Don't know what to expect though which is really weird." Peter said handing me my cell phone.

"Thanks Peter, I will be home right after class gets out today. Don't worry I will be on the lookout for anything strange or weird." I said smiling. "Try not to worry so much old man it's really not good for you. Bye Char."

"Bye Bells." Char called down. She must still be up in her room.

"If I had less women on my ass all the time then I wouldn't have to stress so much." Peter mumbled.

"I heard that Peter," I said smiling. "I'll get you for that later. Don't think I will forget either." I walked out to my truck and headed off towards the school. With me speeding down the roads it only took me 30 minutes to get to school. "Come on let's go get this over with." I said to myself with a sigh. I grabbed my bag and phone which I had on silent then was off to my least favorite class of the semester. _Ugh history!_

Walking into the class room I knew automatically what had me and Peter on edge, there was another vampire here. I couldn't pinpoint where exactly he was because there were too many other people in the room. I took a seat towards the back of the room incase I had to make a quick exit I was close to the door.

The class went by quickly but I wish that I could have slept right threw it. When I walked outside I ran straight into someone that I didn't think that I would ever see again. "Jasper?" I said looking at him.

"Bella?" He asked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I go here. On my fourth and final year now." I said smiling. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school of course. Wow do you have somewhere we can go talk and catch up. Well that is if you don't have another class right away." Jasper asked me.

"Sure, um are you alone?" I asked suddenly very nervous. "Or are the others here too?"

"No I'm all alone." Jasper said looking sad.

"Come on Jasper you can follow me." I said walking over to my truck. Jasper walked to the Jeep parked right next to me. He caught up with me quickly, and managed to stay right behind me.

"Wow Bells, you never used to drive like that when I first met you." Jasper said, "What changed?"

"I'm a vampire now, I have quicker reflexes and I enjoy the speed." I said.

"You're a vampire? How did I not notice that before?" He asked smiling.

"I'm special." I said smiling.

"Yeah special ed." Peter said from inside.

"Come on in." I said leading him into the house. "Peter, Charlotte, meet…."

"Jasper Whitlock! What are you doing here man?" Peter said interrupting me. "Bells you didn't tell me that you knew Jasper."

"Yea well you didn't tell me that you knew Jasper Hale either." I said with a smirk. I turned back to Jasper and said, "So it's Whitlock not Hale?"

"Whitlock is my human last name, Hale is Rosalie's." He said smiling. "And since I am no longer a Cullen I changed it back to Whitlock. So how do you know Peter and Charlotte?"

"I'm her Big Daddy." Peter said with a smirk.

"Yeah Peter here changed me after I was in a car wreck." I said. "How do you know Peter?"

"Jasper here is my God of War, and he's my Big Daddy." Peter said with a smirk.

"So you're the reason for keeping his crazy ass alive. I guess on one hand I should thank you, but on the other hand I should slap you." I said smiling, I haven't smiled this much in so long I wonder why Jasper is making me smile so much.

"You're so different Bells, what happened to you?" Jasper asked probably referring to the fact that I didn't use to be so open on my feelings before. I was shy, quite, and kept to myself.

"You mean she hasn't always been a hell fire pain in the ass?" Peter asked, Charlotte just sat back and watched the three of us.

"Shut up Peter before I seal your mouth shut," I said with a smirk, "again."

"You wouldn't dare." Peter said glaring at me.

"Try me!" I said back to him.

"Wifey Bella's being a bitch to me," Peter said whining to Charlotte, "again."

"Don't look at me, you're all on your own with this one." Charlotte said laughing.

"You two are just too much." Jasper said bursting out laughing.

"Hey don't make me seal your lips too mister." I said scowling playfully at him.

"Now that's something that would be funny to see." Peter said laughing.

"Back on topic, what happened to you Bella?" Jasper asked again.

I sat down on the couch and motioned for Jasper to sit as well. "I haven't even told Peter and Char my story so you can see this is going to be hard on me to get out. They've told me theirs and by association I know some of yours. But this is really hard for me to relive and talk about with someone." I paused and took a deep breath, "Please save all questions till the end as it will be easier to answer them then."

"After you and the Cullens left I became a shell of a person. I only ate when my father was looking, I only kept moving for his sake. I thought that I was doing pretty good at pretending to be doing fine despite how I felt inside. I guess that I wasn't because everyone noticed and pretty much left me alone. They couldn't figure out why it hurt me so much for Edward to move away, and I couldn't talk about it to anyone because they wouldn't understand. They probably would have locked me up and threw away the key or worse the Volturi could have found out I knew and came and killed me.

"Then one day about four months after everyone left I woke up and decided that Edward was not going to rule my life anymore, I was tired of being the walking dead and if he didn't love me then I didn't need him anymore. That day I became a new me, and even broke Lauren's nose," I said laughing at the memory. "I became close to my best friend Jacob Black. We started to date but the day after I agreed to date him he changed, his dad told me he was sick and I couldn't be around him. Then one day I went over to see him and I found out what was truly going on. My best friend was a werewolf. He saved my life when Laurent came looking for me for Victoria."

Jasper growled so I stopped talking. "You dated a wolf, and Laurent came after you." Jasper asked and I just nodded. I didn't know what the big deal was to him who I had dated but I let it go. "I'm okay now," he said after collecting himself for a minute.

"The day I found out what Jake was I also learned that Victoria had been in the area but they couldn't figure out why she kept coming back over and over again. I let them know then that she was after me. That night I went home I found…." I paused trying to breath but I was having a hard time.

"It's okay darlin'." Jasper said holding me against him in a soothing way.

"No its not okay Jasper." I said snapping. "When I got home I found Charlie, Renee, and Phil all murdered. Victoria had come in while I was in La Push and slaughtered them. She painted the walls in my house with their blood. She broke every bone in their body, she tortured them till they died. She didn't even bother with their blood. Do you know what that was like for me Jasper, with my big aversion to blood to walk in my house and have the walls painted in blood. We had to burn the house, and I moved onto the reservation with my friend Emily, who's the alpha's imprint. The day of my graduation Victoria finally came back to get me but the wolves got her instead. They chased her to Canada and killed her with the army of newborns that she had created.

"The next day we made plans to go have dinner and that night Jacob imprinted on a girl named Raven, so I left Forks, I left Washington. I spent two months in Jacksonville, and then four months in Phoenix to sort through my mom and Phil's houses. I sold the place in Phoenix and rented out the place in Jacksonville." I paused the hard part was over, "I was driving back to Forks from Phoenix and I was getting tired. I thought that I saw something run out in front of my car so I swerved to miss it. I lost control of the Jeep that I was driving. Char found me almost dead and Peter changed me, and now here we are four and a half years later."

"Wow Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had been threw so much since we left you Bells." Jasper said. "I'm sorry this is all my fault, if I would have had better control over my thirst then none of this would have ever happened to you."

"Jasper this is not your fault, and I believe that it still would have happened. I think that Edward had been trying to find a way to get rid of me and you gave him that out he needed." I said.

"What I don't get is how Alice never saw you getting that paper cut." Peter said. "I mean I'm sure its something that she should have seen."

"You know I never thought about it but you're right Alice should have seen that." I paused thinking. "But why would she keep a vision like that a secret?"

"So that she could get rid of me. We have been having problems for several years, I think she saw something and she wanted me gone because of it." Jasper said looking truly depressed. I hadn't noticed how sad he truly looked when I first saw him. I was just too happy to see him again.

"You know something else I thought of." I said pausing. "Jasper you feel emotions so you would have had to deal with the blood lust of five other vampires that day. I saw you, when it was a small cut you were fine, you were actually leaving. It wasn't until Edward threw me into more glass that you lost control."

"Bella's right Jasper, you have great control, but you can't control that much blood lust. No vampire has that much control, I don't even think Bella would be able to handle that much bloodlust and she as amazing control." Peter said.

"Peter's right, wow did that just come out of my mouth." I said laughing. I looked over at Jasper, "Jazz tell me what happened to you, please."


	11. Chapter 11 Jaspers Story

A/N I appologize in advance if any of the facts about Jasper are wrong but i didnt have my book around when i wrote this. Sorry.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 11: Jasper Story

"In the night I heart them talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere by along this road  
He lost his soul to a women so Heartless."

-Heartless by Kanye West

Jasper just gave me a small smile before saying, "My history in many ways is similar to Peter and Charlotte's. I was born in Texas in 1843. I don't remember much from my human life but that I had a mother and father that loved me very much, plus I had a brother and two sisters. I was the oldest of all of my siblings. When the Civil War started I knew that I had to go, it was the right thing to do. I didn't care who won but the right thing to do was to go and fight to keep my family safe since my father could not. I remember my Ma begging me not to go but I refused to back down.

"I went down the next day and lied about my age so that I could join the war. Even back then I always had a calming aura and because of that I moved up quickly in the ranks. Even with lying about my age I was still the youngest Major in the army. The battles were long and hard but my team fought bravely. One night we were evacuating a town when I came upon three beautiful women. I thought that they had been left behind so me being raised as a gentlemen I went up to help them.

'Are you lost?' I asked the three women.

'No,' said one of the women. 'He will be a great help in our army.'

"I sat there in shock I wasn't sure what they were talking about. Then one of the women attacked, she bit me on the neck and I felt the fire flowing threw my veins. I burned for three days like most people do. When I woke up I leaned the women's names were Marie, Lucy, and Nettie, they were sisters. They created me to fight in the wars in Mexico, most call them the Newborn Wars, since as you know newborns are stronger than adult vampires. When my powers started to show it made me a better asset to Maria and her army, but when she started to show me a strong favoritism her sisters got jealous and plotted to kill Maria and I. One night Maria killed them, and made me her second in command. I was rewarded more often then the others, I was rewarded with blood and also sex. I'm not proud of it but it was how I lived.

"I came across Peter one night when I was hunting. I don't know why I started to drink from him because he smelled worse then anything I have ever smelled. He tasted just as bad so I couldn't even drain him. I'm glad that I didn't though because Peter has become my best friend and really a true brother. Peter became my only friend in the middle of a dark time for me. Later Peter met Charlotte and I was so jealous of what they had. I was already miserable with the way my life was going.

"When Char's one year mark was up I was supposed to destroy her like all the others. Peter and me fought over it but in the end I let them go. I could have run after them and might have caught them but I didn't care anymore. After they had left I was even more miserable and now I didn't have anyone left to talk to. One night I was out for a walk when Peter came back for me, I had nothing left to keep me with Maria so I took off with Peter.

"I stayed with Peter and Char for a few years after that but I was still depressed. When I fed off humans I could feel all their emotions and it would always hit me hard. So I left and started to wonder on my own. That was how I met Alice, one day it was raining very hard and to avoid suspicions I went into a coffee shop. Alice was there waiting for me, 'you kept me waiting a long time.' she said.

'Sorry ma'am.' I replied.

"We talked and got to know each other. She told me about her visions of the Cullens, and how they lived. It took us ten years to find then and by then we were married. Alice had told me all about everything that was going to happen before it happened and I just followed along with everything that she said. So when she said we were going to get married, I went and bought a ring. When she said that we were going to be together forever I believed her.

"About fifteen years ago Alice started to have visions that she refused to talk to me about. I could only guess then that those visions were somehow about me. I tried to act like everything was okay but I could feel Alice starting to slowly pull away from me. When Alice started to have visions of you, Bella, she got better and we started to get closer again as you and Edward got close. Then a week before your birthday something seemed to change and she became so distant that she didn't want anything to do with me.

"After I tried to attack you on your birthday I went for a run to try and clear my head. I had so much guilt built up inside of me that I didn't know what to do. I stayed out all night and hunted on my way home. I had planned on going home to change and then coming to see you to apologize for what I had done. When I got home Alice was waiting for me in our room.

'We need to talk.' she said to me.

'Look Alice I'm sorry for what I did.' I tried to tell her but I could feel her disgust rolling off her in waves.

'Jasper I've tried but there's nothing more for me to do. Edward is making us leave for Bella's safety. I think that maybe its time you go on your way somewhere else.' Alice said to me.

'If that's what you want Alice.' I said surprised that she was leaving me even though you had not actually been touched.

'It's what everyone wants Jasper. Everyone agrees that its simply time for you to go. We can't risk you snapping like that in public.' Alice told me.

"I didn't wait to hear more, I simply left. I ran and ran, when I finally stopped I was in Canada. I stayed there for about a week before returning to Forks to get my stuff. I stayed in Forks, locked in the house for six months, and then I left. I traveled around till I got bored and wanted to be around people again. That's how I wound up here." Jasper finished.

I sat there in shock about everything that I just heard, and I couldn't believe it. I had thought better of Alice and the Cullens. Alice knew that I didn't blame Japer for what happened. "I'm sorry I had no idea that any of them could be that mean. I mean they kicked you out when you needed them the most." I told Jasper.

"Man I always knew that Alice wasn't your true mate." Peter said. "Your true mate will accept you for who you truly are and not try to change you into what they want you to be."

"Peter's got something there. Alice never accepted your past, and definitely hated that you weren't flawless like most other vampires. She even hated that you were friends with us because we didn't follow with her diet." Charlotte said.

"Alice wasn't perfect herself. She was way to hyper, and everything had to be her way or else. I hated that about her. I couldn't wear my own clothes unless Alice approved, and most of them she disapproved of. She always insisted I go shopping despite the fact that she knew that I hated shopping." I said hoping to help cheer Jasper up. It worked because he started to smile.

"Thanks guys, your all right though, I wasn't myself when I was with Alice, I was what Alice wanted me to be. I think its time to start being myself again." Jasper said.

"That sounds like a great plan." Peter said. "And you should move in with us to start." Peter looked like he was up to something, and for once I had no idea what it was.

"Yea Jasper you should move in with us. They you don't have to be alone anymore." Charlotte said. Okay so whatever Peter was up to Char was in on it as well.

"I don't know guys." Jasper said. "What do you think Bella?" He turned and asked me. I didn't know what to say.

"It would be fun so come on and five in. It would give me someone to talk to at night when these two are busy." I said smiling. Jasper gave me a smile back and I realized how much better he looked when he had a smile like that on his face.

"Okay then I will move in here." Jasper said. "It will be nice not to be alone anymore."

"Well when do you want to get you moved back in?" Peter asked with a smile. "We can go and get your stuff now and get you all set up."

"Yeah I haven't had a chance to unpack so it will only take a second. I'll go get it, Peter if you want you can come and help. Its only one truck load so I won't need any other help." Jasper said. "We will be back in about a hour."

"Sure I can help Jazz and Bella can get your room ready with Char." Peter said winking at me.

"Behave yourself Peter." I said trying not to smile.

"Where's the fun with that Bellsie?" Peter asked me with a smirk.

"Whatever idiot." I said rolling my eyes at him. They finally left leaving Charlotte and I to take care of fixing up the room. He ended up in the guest room right next to mine. There wasn't much to do but put fresh sheets on the bed that was in the room, since there was no sheets on the bed, and put towels in the bathroom. That took us all of about five minutes.

"Char, I'm going to go do some homework, if you need me you know where to find me." I said going up to my room and out the window to the little creek behind our house. I like to come down here when I do homework or if I just need time to think. Also when Peter and Charlotte are getting a little too loud.

I sat out there for almost two hours before I heard someone coming out to join me. "Bella?" Jasper said from somewhere behind me.

"Over here Jasper," I said knowing he would hear me, so that he could find where I was at.

"There you are I'm not bothering you am I?" Jasper asked standing next to where I was sitting.

"No Jazz, I just finished up my homework. I sit here to relax and think sometimes." I said smiling up at him. "You can sit down if you want to." "Thanks," Jasper said as he sat down next to me. "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly and was glad that I couldn't blush. While I had move human qualities I didn't think that blushing was one of them anymore. If it was then no one has ever made me blush, or no one has ever said anything to me about it. Now that I think about it I haven't had the urge to blush in a really long time. Since I was with Jacob, and I was human then, what is Jasper doing to me.


	12. Chapter 12 Talking and Getting Closer

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 12: Talking and Getting Close

"I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game."

-Love Game by Lady Gaga

"Bella?" Jasper said getting my attention and my embarrassment doubled. Even if I didn't blush I was sure that Jasper could feel my embarrassment. "How is it that you can still blush?"

"UGH! I didn't know that I was blushing." I said trying to hide my blush. "I can blush because of my power. I told you earlier that I was a special vampire, I am in many ways more human than vampire. I only drink blood once a month, I have to eat human food at least once a day, and if I wish I can still sleep."

"That's an awesome power to have. Sometimes I wish that I could still sleep. Life can drag on forever since we can't take a moment and truly relax into a nice peaceful sleep." Jasper said with a small almost dreamy smile.

"Sounds nice when you explain it like that. I guess since I can sleep I take advantage of it." I said. "I sleep almost every night unless I'm doing something and lose track of time."

"So we never really had a chance to get to know each other when we first met. I'm sorry about that but Edward and Alice both told me to keep my distance from you. I wanted a chance to get to know you but I was trying to make Alice happy and would have done anything for her." Jasper said.

"It's okay Jasper, I completely understand. I would have done anything for Edward just to make him happy. I was willing to give up my family, my friends, my whole life for him. But they never loved us the same way that we did." I told him.

"As sad as that is it's true. I could always tell that my love was stronger than hers. It was the same for you and Edward, your love was always stronger than his was." Jasper said with a sad smile. "I just thought that it was off balance because I am an empath so I can feel emotions better. I though since you were human and you always felt emotions so much stronger than anyone I have ever met, that is why it was off balance."

"It's because I always believed that he was my only love. I always thought that he was my soul mate but now that I look back on that time in my life I can tell that it was always a one sided kind of love." I said. "I was never his equal and he never would have made me his equal. I would have always been that human that he had to protect."

"Yea I fought with him all the time saying that we should just changed you since it was what you wanted anyways. The whole family, well except Rosalie, used to fight with him over it. He would never listen to any of us. I don't know what changed with that family." Jasper said.

"They didn't chance, they have always done what Alice and Edward wanted to happen. Even I noticed that and I was only around the family for a short amount of time. Alice with her visions and Edward with his mind reading are the stars of that family." I said.

"Yea I always thought the same thing, Alice would always tell us exactly what our next move would be, and everyone would always look at Edward like he was the second in command when he is only a 17 year old teenage brat. The second in command should be Esme, we were all the kids we looked up to Carlisle and the only one who mattered to him was Edward." Jasper said with a laugh and a smile.

"Well now you are free to do whatever you want, and you have your privacy back. Those two things have to be big advantages for being away from all of them." I said. "I know, I like not being told what my next move is going to be before I even know it."

"Yea that's really nice but it feels strange because I've been with them for so long it's weird to not be told what I'm thinking or what I'm going to do." Jasper said.

"That's true, I was always glad that Edward was never able to read my mind. He never would have liked what I was thinking about. But I don't know he might have killed me the first time he met me if he would have heard my thoughts." I said thinking about it all. "The thing I don't understand is Alice, with all her visions how did she not see what happened on my first day of school, or with the paper cut. If I didn't know better I would think she was trying to kill me."

"I think she did see them." Jasper said. "I think Alice used the last vision to use you to get rid of us both. I just don't know why."

"What if both Alice and Edward knew about that vision, that's why they were both so insistent that I come to that birthday party? I mean Edward was looking for a reason to leave me, I know he was, and when you got carried away," I saw Jasper flinch, "sorry, but I believe that gave him a great reason to take off with out having to ever look back."

"Yea so basically both Edward and Alice used us so that they could leave us. That makes total sense now that I think about it." Jasper said.

"Anyways enough about them I want to get to know you better Jasper because I really don't know anything about you other than your history that you filled me in on earlier today." I said smiling.

"Well what would you like to know darlin?" Jasper asked with a heavy southern accent. I loved the way it sounded when he called me darlin.

"Well let's start with some of the basics. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, I have always loved blue. It's the color of the sky on a beautiful day, the color of the ocean when the beaches are white and the water is clean. Its soothing and peaceful which is something I love." Jasper said. "What's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day." I said with a smile.

"What is it today?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it today, but I guess it is blue as well since I'm sitting her by the river relaxing and enjoying the tranquility of it." I said smiling. "Do you speak any other languages?"

"I speak several, Spanish, Latin, Italian, and Greek are my favorite." Jasper said. "You?"

"I speak Pig-Latin if that counts." I said laughing. "I learned a little Spanish in high school but I haven't tried to learn anything new since I was turned."

"Well maybe I can teach you some new things." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Yeah and maybe I can teach you some new things too." I said smirking back at him. As I stared into his eyes I noticed just how much hotter he looked than Edward. Where Edward had many boyish features, Jasper was all man. I could see the scars that he had from where he fought in the Newborn Wars. Jasper seemed more real to me than Edward, he had flaws just like I did. I could easily see myself falling in love with Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper said snapping me out of where my thoughts were going.

"Huh?" I said sound stupid and dazzled. "Hey no fair you dazzled me, that's not supposed to happen now that I'm like you!"

Jasper started laughing so hard that he was rolling around of the ground. "I'm sorry Bells, you were just so deep in thought I called your name several time but you just had this blank look on your face." He finally said once he stopped laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're very funny Jasper." I said acting mad.

"Awe Bells don't be mad at me please," Jasper said with a pouty face. I couldn't help but melt at the look on his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm not mad, just put that sad pout away." I said smiling.

"Yeah I knew I would win." Jasper said with a smirk.

"I just let you win that's all it is." I said smiling. "Okay anyways lets get back to what we were talking about."

"What were we talking about?" He asked with a smirk.

"You of course." I said smiling.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Let's see what to ask, what to ask." I said thinking, tapping my finger to my chin very thoughtful like, "I know, what's your favorite book?"

"Anything about the Civil War, even though they got most of the facts wrong but what can be expected they weren't really there when these things happened." Jasper said. "What do you like to read?"

"I like the classics, Jane Austin, Shakespeare, anything like that. My favorites are _Pride and Prejudice_, and _Romeo and Juliet_." I said

"Those are good books too. I've read them both a couple times." Jasper said.

"Tell me more about you." I said.

"Only if you tell me more about you," was his reply.

We talked all night, and when the sun stated to rise again I was surprised by how fast the time went. We talked about the little things Jasper remembered from his human life, and we talked about what I remember from my childhood. We talked about our favorites, everything from animals to websites. I was surprised how much we had in common. I think that if we would have had a chance to get to know each other while I was still human we would have been best friends.

"Come on Jasper," I said standing up, "We have to head home. I have classes this morning that I have to go to."

"Yea, so do I, do you want to ride with me?" Jasper asked as we started to walk back to the house after I had gathered up my homework.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," I said smiling. When we got back to the house Peter was standing by the door pacing. He looked like a father who's teenage girl had been out all night.

"Bella, oh thank god your home. I thought that something had happened to you. Why didn't you call me and tell me you were going to be out all night, you had me so worried." Peter said yelling like he was really my father. I was shocked. Then he turned to Jasper, "And you, why would you keep her out all night? You're old enough to know you should call if your going to be out late with my daughter."

I couldn't help it between Peter's rant and Jasper's face I bust out laughing. "Sorry Pettie I didn't know that I would worry you so much, I mean after all I am a big strong vampire. I promise I will call you though next time I decide to stay out all night. Now I have to go get ready for school." I said walking up to my room to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13 Friends or More

AN: I have created a Poll for this story and I need your help to figure it out. Who should Alice and Edward be with in the story? I havent decided myself so I made the poll to get your opinions :0) The poll will be open atleast two weeks. I don't think the Cullens will make an appearance before then :0) Thanks Mandy Marie

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 13: Friend or More?

"I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' man  
A pickup truck drivin', bullridin', strong steady hand  
I want the Wranglers, Stetson n all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I want a cowboy."  
-I Want A Cowboy by Reba McEntire

When I came back down after getting ready Peter and Charlotte were lounging in the living room. "Are you feeling better Peter?" I asked when I walked into the living room, setting my bag down on the chair beside me.

"Yea, sorry I had a mini freak out with all the tension that I was feeling yesterday. You knew as well as I do that I was having weird vibes yesterday morning when you went off to school." Peter said.

"Yes, I know but I thought like mine, that yours went away when Jasper came over. My weird vibes went away right after I seen Jasper, I knew that was what was going to happen yesterday." I said.

"Well mine didn't, they kept going, I think something else is going to happen but I won't freak out on you anymore. I know Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to you." Peter said with a smirk.

"Peter what is your issue with Jasper lately, you seem like you know something that I don't." I said in a whisper so that no one outside of the room would be able to hear me, since Jasper was still upstairs.

"That's because I do know something that you don't. Come on Bella you can't deny it you feel something for Jasper beyond friendship." Peter said wiggling his eyebrows, luckily he had managed to keep his voice in the same whisper that I had. I knew I was blushing, and Peter oblivious to not wanting it to be stated started laughing and said, "Holy shit! Jasper broke Bella, look at her she's blushing, she has never done that before."

"Shut up idiot!" I said glaring at him. I heard Jasper laughing upstairs, but Char was polite enough to not laugh and slapped Peter upside his head.

"Idiots." she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that woman. You need to stop calling me idiot. Its no wonder when my brain is being shook around like that when you smack me in the back of the head like that." Peter said, being annoying.

"Peter you must first have a brain for there to be any brain damage." I said with a smirk.

"I have enough brains to know that you my dear are in love with Jasper Whitlock." He said with a smirk, and I couldn't help it I blushed.

"Come on Jasper, hurry up before I kill Peter." I said in my normal voice since I knew that he could hear it. I was completely ignoring Peter and his comments on my love for Jasper, because honestly I didn't know if I was falling in love with Jasper.

Jasper finally came bounding down the stairs in a black tight fitting long sleeve shirt, tight blue wranglers jeans, and black cowboy boots. Damn, he looked hot. Jasper must have felt my sudden spike of emotions looked over at me with a smirk. Damn, damn, damn it all, why wasn't my shield working against him. It worked on everyone else. Peter had a smirk on his face just like Jasper's, I thought that I was going to have to run and hide in a hole somewhere.

"Come on Jasper lets get to class." I said walking by him ignoring their snickers at my frustration.

"Okay Bells lets get to class, don't want to be late do we?" He said laughing. I just ignored him as I got in his car, he took his time though walking out to join me, I think he did it because he knew he was getting to me. _Well too can play that game mister_, I though.

"So Jaspurr," I said purring out his name making it sound sexy, I could see him gulp, I knew I had the effect I was hoping for. "What classes do you have today?"

"Um, huh?" Jasper said and I had to laugh, he looked dazzled just like I was a couple minutes ago.

"What's the matter Jasper, did I dazzle you?" I said laughing.

He started mumbling something under his breathe but I didn't catch any of it but, "sexy vampire." I don't know what he is talking about.

"Come on Jasper you have to put the key in the ignition to start it." I said when he still hadn't started the car so that we could go to school. "If you don't hurry we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." He said finally taking out his keys and starting the car. The ride was faster with Jasper driving, he went even faster than I did which didn't bother me. We still made it to our classes on time despite the late start. "I've got two classes today Bella, what about you?"

"I have two as well, so I will meet you back at the car when I am finished." I had four classes this semester, I missed one of my classes yesterday because of Jasper but I figured I would be okay missing one.

"Okay see you then," he said walking off towards his classes. The three hours went by quickly, since we only have these classes twice a week they are an hour and a half each. I walked calmly back to Jasper's car to wait for him, he wasn't there yet. I looked up and seen him walking to his car with a swarm of women around him. That made me incredibly jealous but I don't know why, I don't have feelings for Jasper like that do I?

He looked over and gave me a pleading look to help him, I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Jazz what's taking you so long?" I asked totally ignoring the other women around him.

"Sorry sweetie but I have been having problems getting to my car." He said with a smile.

"Aww, well come on I'm ready to go home now baby." I said with a smile.

"You're dating him?" one of the girls finally said, they had been staring at me in shock since I walked over to him.

"Yes he's my boyfriend, now get your skanky paws off my man." I said with a sickly sweet voice. They ran off after that.

"Thank you Bells," Jasper said smiling.

"You owe me Jazz." I said, "Now come on, I'm ready to go home." I started walking back to the car. I needed to get somewhere away from Jasper to think about my emotions, I didn't want him picking them up when there is no way that he feels the same way, he probably still loves Alice.

When we got home I ran straight up to my room to put my stuff away, and jumped out my window to my thinking spot after I grabbed my cell phone so that Peter wouldn't worry. I didn't need to hunt since I just hunted a couple days ago so I wasn't worried about that. I knew I should probably tell someone that I was leaving but I didn't want anyone to follow me right now.

Arriving at my 'thinking creek' I already felt more relaxed. I still didn't know what I was going to do though. I could feel that I was falling in love with Jasper, we have so much in common. And come on who wouldn't fall for a hot, sexy cowboy? I think that's most girls fantasy guy. But would he ever feel the same way about me. I just didn't see that as ever happening. Although I am a vampire now, and look better than I did as a human I am still very plain Jane. There are tons of better looking vampires out there that would easily catch Jasper's attention.

I sat by my 'thinking creek', just thinking about all of my feelings for Jasper. I knew that I was over Edward and I had already forgiven Jacob even though I still thought that he was being an ass about this whole thing. But I didn't know if Jasper was ready to move on from Alice yet. The way he talked about her yesterday implied that he was still in love with her. I had been sitting out here for a few hours lost in thought when I heard footsteps coming towards me. From the speed they were traveling I knew that they were vampire so that meant that they were either Peter or Jasper's, because Charlotte always left me alone while I was sitting out here.

As the footsteps got closer I heard a voice call out, "Bella?" I could tell right away by the honey sweetness and southern accent that it was Jasper. I didn't bother calling out because I knew in a matter of seconds he would be by my side anyways. As if on cue Jasper chose that moment to come through the trees by the river. "Hey, care if I join you?" He said when he finally stood beside me.

"Sure Jazz, have a seat." I said gesturing to the space he sat yesterday when we had talked. It seemed like it had been so much longer since that happened. "So what brings you out here?"

"Actually I was looking for you." He said not looking at me. He actually looked nervous to be out here with me, like I was going to ask him to leave at any moment or something.

"Is everything okay Jazz?" I asked starting to feel as nervous as he looked.

"Jazz?" He asked finally noticing my nickname for him. He sat there thinking for a minute before he spoke again, "I like it."

"Well I figured since you call me Bells, I would use a nickname for you as well." I said with a shrug acting like it was no big deal but on the inside I was wanting to cry, _its cause I love you, you idiot._ But those thoughts and feelings needed to be locked away in a box somewhere so that I didn't ruin my new friendship with him.

"Oh okay then," Jasper said looking like he was hoping for something more. Then seconds later his mood improved and he asked, "So what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

I started laughing for some reason, "Hey I asked you a question first and you never answered me. Are you okay?" I asked him again. He looked like something was wrong but he was too nervous to say anything.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just have had a lot on my mine the last couple days is all." Jasper said looking anywhere but at me. "So now it's your turn to answer my question. What are you doing out here all by your lonesome? You didn't even tell anyone that you were leaving. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry Jazz but I've had a lot on my mind lately too and I just needed some alone time to try and figure some things out." I said with a small smile. "I never tell Peter and Charlotte when I come out here, and I guess I didn't really think anyone would notice. I didn't mean to worry you when I took off. I'm sorry."

After that things went quite both of of lost in thought, me thinking about how much I wish that I could just tell him how I feel, but afraid to tell him how I feel all the same. We were so lost in thought we didn't hear the footsteps of Peter till he was right in front of us. "You to are so perfect for each other. Both of you are just scared to tell the other how you feel, when you both feel the same way about the other." Peter said with a laugh. I looked at him with shock and horror, how could he just tell Jasper how I feel about him. But then I realized what he said, Jasper feels the same way about me.

I looked over at Jasper to see him staring at me in shock, _great Peter was wrong. _I thought to myself. Then Jasper finally spoke. "You have feelings for me Bella." I couldn't look at him and see the rejection in his eyes, so instead I just nodded. "Well I love you too." Jasper whispered, my head whipped around so fast if it wasn't for being a vampire I would have major whiplash. Then he brought his lips to mine in the best kiss I have ever had.


	14. Chapter 14 La Push Problems

_AN: I just wanted to take the time to apologize that it took me so long to get anything new posted to you guys I've been having computer issues, internet issues, and boyfriend issues. So now I'm back with a good computer, reliable internet and newly single, so I will be updating weekly if not more often. Hope that I haven't lost to many of you._

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

_Chapter 14: La Push Problems_

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"

-Far Away by Nickelback

I was so happy that Jasper returned my feelings and I didn't have to try and block him out anymore. I don't think that if Peter hadn't of said anything that I would have ever been able to say anything to him, I'm sure that eventually my feelings would have slipped, but that would have been time that we would have never gotten back. But Peter being the nosy bastard that he is had to come and say something, "You're both welcome," said a smug Peter reminding us that he was behind us still.

"Peter go the hell away." I said not bothering to look away from the sexy war god in from of me.

"Touchy, touchy, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I will just leave you two lovebirds alone." Peter said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Goodbye Peter." Jasper said not looking away from me. We didn't wait to see if Peter left before we started to kiss again. I don't know when Peter left and I didn't really care to be honest. We kissed for a couple hours not even breaking to breath. It was dark again before we pulled away from each other, both breathing in heavily for unneeded breath.

"Come on Jazz, I got to eat something, and get some sleep tonight, since I didn't get any sleep last night." I said standing up from his lap which I ended up on right after our first kiss.

"Okay darlin." He said standing up and grabbing my hand as we walked back towards the house. "Bells can I take you out to eat?" Jasper asked sounding nervous.

"Sure Jasper, let me just change out of these clothes, their wet and dirty from sitting on the ground." I said gesturing towards my dirty shirt and jeans.

"Yea I should probably change too," he said looking at his own dirty clothes.

"Aww, look who managed to de-tangle themselves from each other long enough to grace us with their company," Peter said with a smug smile on his face when we walked into the house.

"Fuck off Peter." I said laughing. "Plus were getting ready to leave again anyways." I said sticking my tongue out at him, being childish.

He stuck his back out. "Bite me Bell-la-la," Peter said knowing I hate when he does that.

"I don't think Char would like for me to bite you Peter." I said laughing. I walked up into my room and took a shower. I put on dark blue low rise jeans with a long sleeve white short sleeve button up shirt, and a black and white plaid corset over it, I left the top couple of buttons unbuttoned on my shirt to show off some of my cleavage. Now that I knew I looked good, I didn't mind showing it off a little. I grabbed a pair of black skaters shoes to finish off my look. I fluffed my hair to give it a little body, and put on my makeup, giving myself a smoky eye, and light gloss on my lips. I looked great, and was finally ready to go.

After I was changed I started to realize that I looked good, and started to pay attention to fashion and such things. I walked downstairs and found Jasper waiting on me, he was wearing black jeans, black cowboy boots, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and a black cowboy hat. _Damn, fuck me sideways, _I though. He looked like sex walking. I could feel myself get wet looking at him. Jasper turned and gave me a knowing smile. _Fucking empathy,_ I though.

"You look amazing darlin." Jasper said coming over and giving me a kiss.

"Thanks, you do to." I said back. "Bye wifey, Peter." We didn't even wait for a reply as we left the house.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Hum, I think I want Chinese tonight. That sounds really good. How about you, did you like Chinese when you were human?" I asked.

"We didn't eat Chinese food when I was human." He said.

"Cool then today will be your first time having it." I said with a smile.

"Bella, I can't eat that stuff. It wouldn't taste good to me." Jasper said with a look of disgust at the thought.

"Jasper I can share my power. It don't last long but it will last long enough for you to eat and the food to be broken down by the venom in your system." I said with a smile.

"I don't know if I told you this yet but you have one of the coolest powers ever." Jasper said with a smile. "Do you think later tonight you can make it where I can sleep with you?"

"Sure Jazz, that would be really nice," I said liking the sound of waking in Jasper's arms. "I could do that every night I sleep if you want me to."

"I like the sound of that." Jasper said. Jasper took me to a Chinese Buffet because he wanted to try several things. Jasper loved the Chinese food but then again he hasn't had food in a long time so anything that he would have eaten he would have liked. After dinner we went and watched _Killers_, which was an awesome movie.

When we finally got home it was a little after midnight and I was ready to sleep. "Come on Jazz, let's go get ready for bed." I said dragging him upstairs. "Come to my room in 15 minutes." I told him, I had to get a shower, and wash off my makeup.

"Okay darlin, be back soon." Jasper said with a smile, I went in my room and found a note on my computer desk

_Bella Marie, _

_Wifey and I went out for a quick hunt, since it has been almost three weeks since we last hunted. No all of us can have your wicked control. Don't worry though we will be only dinning on animals. _

_XxX Peter Whitlock XxX_

Well that explains why the house was so quite. I went and hurried up to get a shower, and dressed so that I could get ready to go to bed. I finished my shower and face wash with five minutes left so I decided to check my email. I had one from Emily, another from Seth, and one from an unknown email. I read the one from Emily first.

To: Vampire Girl

From: Wolf Girl

Subject: Important, Read Now!

_Isabella, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this email. I've lost your new number and I haven't used it enough to have it memorized. I don't know where it went but I have something important that we have to talk about. I don't care what time it is you need to call me. NOW!_

I figured I could call her tomorrow, there can't be anything that important, and its so late I didn't want to wake up her baby. The next one was from Seth.

To: Izzle

From: Sezzle

Subject: Important

_B, something happened here and we need you to call Em or Sam, as soon as you get this. No matter how late it is. It's very important that you call. Life or death important. -S_

What the hell is going on in La Push? I kept thinking over ad over. I ignored the last email figuring it was just some junk or spam, I could check it later. Instead I started looking for my cell phone. "Bella?" Jasper said peeking into my room. "Baby are you okay?"

"No, I got to find my cell phone. I have to call Sam or Emily. Something happened, I got an email from both Em and Seth, it sounds important. And now I can't think of where my phone is." I said stressing, I had a very bad feeling, and I didn't like it.

"Baby check your backpack from this morning, it's probably still in there." Jasper said sending me a much needed dose of calm.

"Thanks Jazz." I said feeling calmer and I was finally able to find my phone. I scowled down till I found Emily's house number.

The phone rang three times before a groggy Emily answered. "Hello?"

"Em, it's me, what's going on?" I asked trying to remain calm. "I got an email from both you and Seth saying that it was important that I call."

"Bella, oh thank god. We have a problem that we need your help with. Sam and the pack ran into several vampires on the outskirts of town, they need help, there's too many of them for just them." Emily said, I could tell she was worried.

"Okay Em, I'll bring my family with me. We're on our way right now," I said throwing some things into a bag for Jasper and I, then ran to get some things packed for Char and Peter.

"Thanks Bells." Emily said she was obviously relieved to hear that I was leaving so soon.

"Make sure those boys don't try to be hero's, the four of us will be there in just a couple of hours." I told Emily, "I will call you when we are almost there."

"Okay Bells, I'll let Sam know, see you soon." Emily said as she hung up.

"Darlin, I called Peter while you were on the phone with Emily, it sounded important so I knew we would be leaving very soon. They will be here in just a minute," Jasper said as I got off the phone. "Peter said he _knew_ something happened so they were headed back anyways."

"Thanks Jazz, come on let's get the bags in the car, and lock up the house. By the time we get all of that done they should be here and we can leave." I said grabbing Peter and Char's bag while Jasper grabbed up ours.

Just like I predicted, as soon as the house was locked up and the bags in the car, I could see Peter and Charlotte running out of the woods. Luckily they didn't get all bloody and dirty while they were hunting this time.

_Forks, here we come, _I thought to myself as Jasper started driving back to where this whole nightmare began.


	15. Chapter 15 Returning to Forks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Returning to Forks_

"I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder"

-Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach

I knew the drive would take about five to six hours from previous experience driving it myself, I didn't like that it was going to take that long but it was still faster and easier than trying to get on a plane. "Bella, its going to be okay. Those boys are scared of you, they ain't going to do anything stupid. You have to stop worrying so much." Peter said from the backseat.

"Darlin, why don't you try getting some rest, I can see how tired you are and that won't be a good thing in a fight, if all you want to do is lay down and take a nap." Jasper said trying to get me to sleep for a little while.

I thought about what he said and realized that he was right. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to fight anyone when I was already half-asleep so I knew I needed to go ahead and rest like Jasper had suggested. It really sucked that our plans to sleep together tonight got all messed up this way, but those wolves were family, and I would do anything to protect my family. Hopefully they don't get mad about Jasper being with us. The only person I could actually see having a problem is Jacob and since he hasn't spoken to me in almost four years his opinion of me doesn't really matter.

"Darlin, that doesn't look like sleeping to me, so what has you so deep in thought over there?" Jasper asked, he must have felt my sadness thinking about Jacob.

"I was just thinking about Jacob." I said and then I heard a low growl come from Jasper. "Not like that Jazz, I was thinking about how difficult he was going to be when he sees us together."

"Do you care what he says?" Jasper asked and I could tell that he thought that I was having doubts about us.

"Jasper Whitlock, you can just stop those thoughts right now before I make you pull over and beat you within an inch of your life. Well I will beat you till the thoughts are out of your head." I said with a smirk. "I don't care what Jacob has to say but at one point in my life Jacob was my best friend. He helped me through a really hard patch in my life, and in many ways if not for him I may not be here right now talking to you or loving you. So Jasper you have nothing to worry about."

When I finished my little speech I looked over at Jasper and he had a big grin on h is face. "Thank you darlin. I love you too, now get some sleep so we can protect your second family."

"Our family Jasper, trust me give them a little time to get used to you and you'll be family just like the two in the back being very quiet." I said smiling. "you didn't kick them out did you Jazz cause Peter is never this quiet."

"Oh just shut up Bella I was just watching as you handed Jasper his ass on a silver platter. I didn't want to interrupt something like that cause then you would turn that anger onto me and I like my lips open." Peter said with a smirk on his face, sometimes I swear his face is going to freeze like that.

"I've been meaning to ask that, how did you seal Peter's mouth shut anyways?" Jasper asked smiling probably thinking of a Peter who couldn't talk, it was great actually.

"About a year after I was changed we were living in Canada and we ran into a vampire named Mandy, she had the coolest power ever she could change her look or anyone around her. We stayed with her for the month and Peter kept being a prick so one day I had enough and I wished that I could seal his lips closed, the next thing we knew they were sealed, we don't know what happened, or how its usefully for anything other than sealing Peter's mouth shut." I said smiling.

Jasper was laughing so hard if he wasn't a vampire I would be worried about him driving. "Poor Peter," Jasper said still laughing. "So now anytime Peter says something stupid you just seal his lips closed?"

"Yea basically," I said looking back at Peter with a smirk of my own, he was glaring at me. "Peter if you don't stop that your face will freeze that way."

"Hardee, har, har Bella, laugh at Peters expense." Peter said never ceasing his awful glare.

"Okay someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Peter do you need to take a nap too." I asked trying to hide my laughter but it was no use, that only cause Peter to glare harder and how Char was laughing as well.

"Oh Peter stop, you know she's only playing with you." Char said giving him a kiss on the cheek which made Peter melt, they love each other so much it feels like I'm intruding sometimes when I watch them.

I turned around and tried to get comfortable sleeping in the chair, "Jazz?" I said.

"Yeah darlin?" Jasper said.

"Can you work your mojo and help me get to sleep, I can't get comfortable enough to fall asleep, and then to top it off my brain won't shut down long enough for me to sleep." I asked Jasper knowing that he would help me out. I just had to much on my mind with this who thing going on to be able to fall asleep on my own, there was just too much that could go wrong, if someone got hurt, or worse. I could feel Jasper calming waves being sent out then suddenly I was so sleepy that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

~*~J&B~*~J&B~*~J&B~*~J&B~*~

"Bella baby you got to wake up now. We're almost to Forks." Someone said shaking me. I slowly started to regain consciousness and realized where I was at.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said still half asleep. "Where are we?"

"Bells you need to call Emily, we're about five minutes away from Forks. Plus we need to know where we're going." Jasper said from the looks of it trying not to laugh at how I am when I wake up.

"Ah, yea, okay, someone please give me a phone." I said a second later I had a phone in my hand. "Thanks."

I dialed Emily's phone from memory, it rang for about a second before Emily picked it up. "Bells?"

"Yea it's us, were about five minutes outside of Forks." I said more awake now. "Where is the pack?"

It was quite for a minute before I heard Sam say. "Bella we will meet you at your house." Then silence, so I figured he must have hung up on me.

"Go to my house." I said to Jasper who heard the whole conversation.

"I thought that your house burned down Bells." Jasper said driving in the direction of the house.

"Yea well I rebuilt it from the insurance money, and some from his life insurance policy since its better than before." I said. "You do remember where I used to life right?"

"Yes, are they going to be there when we get there?" Jasper asked.

"Yea they'll probably all be in the house already, they have a key and an open invitation there, and to our home in Alaska." Peter said.

"Of course they do, their family." Bella said like it was obvious to have vampires and werewolves being friends or even family.

"Bella you have the strangest family ever." Jasper said smiling.

"Yes but I wouldn't be me if I didn't now would I?" I said smiling.

"No I guess not." Jasper said laughing.

"your not worried about meeting the pack are you Jazz, cause you have no reason to be, as long as you don't hurt me they won't hurt you." I said smiling.

"That's easy for you to say." Jasper said with a slight frown.

"Hey man we've met them. Their not that bad once you get past the smell." Peter said with a smirk. "Baby Bells is lucky cause she doesn't smell their stench."

"They don't smell bad to you Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Nope they smell the same as when I was human. They all have a kinda woodsy smell." I said. "But I don't stink to them either. "

"Mm, that's cool, must have something to do with how human you still are." Jasper said pulling into the drive way. "We're here." Just as the words left his mouth my car door was ripped open and I was being hugged by each of the pack, except Jacob, although he was there.

"Hey guys," I said laughing. "You all remember Peter and Charlotte. And this is Jasper Whitlock."

"Bella what is a Cullen doing here?" Seth asked.

"I'm not a Cullen anymore. I haven't been since they threw me away like they did to Bella." Jasper said calmly.

"Plus Jasper is my mate, he won't let me go anywhere dangerous without him. Plus he's got a lot of experience fighting vampires like Peter and Char. While I've been taught to fight they've done it. It's safe to have them here." I said standing next to Jasper. "Now Jasper this is Sam the alpha, way over there being an ass is Jacob the Beta, Seth, his sister Leah, Collin, his brother Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul, you have to watch him he's a bit of a hothead." I made sure to point each of them out so he would know who was who. I got a laugh when I introduced him to Jacob an Paul.

"I am not." Paul said shocked. "I can manage my temper now."

I raised one eyebrow at him and everyone laughed harder, "Sure, sure."

"Lets head inside." Sam said walking back into the house.

"That went well." Jasper said coming up from beside me and taking my hand leading me into the house.

"Welcome to casa de Bella. Built big enough to fit a pack of wild wolves." I said laughing and leading him into the living room.

"Hey we're not wild anymore, we're perfectly house broken." Seth said with a smirk.

"Sure your not Sethy, the only one not wild here is LeLe. Don't know how she hasn't gone insane having to put up with you lot." I said patting Seth on the head.

"I'm not sure how I managed either BeBe." Leah said laughing.

"Okay enough picking on the wolves let's get down to business. Emily said there were vampires in the area. Has anyone been hurt?" I asked.

"Not in Forks or La Push, they seem to be avoiding this area thankfully." Sam said all joking put aside for now.

"How many of them are there?" Peter asked gone into military mode, I looked at Jasper and noticed he had too.

"Six," Sam said. "We probably could have taken care of them ourselves but we didn't want to risk losing anyone. Plus they seem to be looking for something or someone."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"They are camped out in a large clearing outside of the Cullens old house." They have been there about a day but they show no signs of leaving anytime soon." Sam said.

"Thank us to them, I want you guys to stay hidden as long as you can, I'll give you a signal when it's time to make an appearance. You'll be our secret weapon." I said standing up to leave. The wolves stepped out first then minutes later changed into wild wolves as scraps of fabric littered the year.

We followed after them until they stopped about 100 yards from the clearing, then we were on our own for now. As I walked into the clearing I noticed that all six of these vampires were wearing cloaks. The person in front was wearing a cloak in a deep dark shade of black that was several shades darker than everyone elses cloaks that varied in several lighter shades of black.

"Ah Isabella Swan, at last you arrive to see me." Said the man in front who had a wicked grin. I made sure my shield was up covering everyone at my side and the wolves.

"Hello Aro." I said.

* * *

AN Hehe Sorry I know I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger but trust me the wait well worth it :) I will try to update tomorrow :)


	16. Chapter 16 The Volturi

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

_Chapter 16: The Volturi_

_"Need a song for chapter"_

"Hello Aro." I said politely. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Never in my life have I been more glad that I had insisted that the wolves stay back. The Volturi didn't yet know about them and I would like to keep it that way.

"We actually were taking care of a problem in the area and we stopped by. I wasn't sure at first if you were still in the area since we have been here almost 24 hours now." Aro said dropping his hood, to his right Renata stood keeping a hold of his cloak on her side stood Jane, and Alec, on Aro's other side was Demetri and Felix.

"Yes we recently moved to Alaska but I still have sources in the area and they informed me that you were here." I said smiling knowing that as long as I was alive Aro wouldn't be able to use his power to find out who my sources were. "Now what is it you wished to see me about?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you hadn't reconsidered our offer to join the guard. " Aro said with a creepy grin on his face. Peter, Char, and myself had run into the Volturi about two years ago when we were traveling in Italy. We didn't think they would be that far out of their castle. They offered us each a position on the guard and we each turned it down as nicely as we could. "This offer also extends to the rest of the family, including your newest brother, Jasper Whitlock. I have seen you several times in the minds of others and you would be a great addition to our guard."

"Actually Jasper is my true mate, and no I haven't reconsidered. With all due respect Aro my answer was no last time and my answer is still no. I want to do nothing except travel and go to college, learn everything that I never got to as a human." I said as politely as I could manage.

"Ah, I apologize for my mistake as you know Marcus sees relationships not myself." Aro said not sounding at all sorry. "How about the rest of you, have you reconsidered?"

"Thank you but no thank you." Peter said stiffly while Charlotte just nodded to agree with Peter.

"No, thank you. I'm just now getting a chance to be with my mate and family again, so it will be a thank you for the offer but no thanks." Jasper said quite a bit more stiffly than Peter probably feeling everyone's emotions.

Aro was about to say something again when we first heard it. It sounded like footsteps running towards us, they were moving to fast to be human, and there wasn't enough of them to be the wolves, plus they know about the Volturi and wouldn't be stupid enough to show themselves right now. That only left more vampires but besides us the only other vampires that would be in the area would be the Cullens, and I'm seriously hoping for anyone but them.

Someone must really hate me upstairs because as soon as that thought was out they all walked into the clearing. "Ah, hello old friend." Carlisle said as they all lined up looking exactly as I remember them.

"Ah, hello Carlisle and family, I see you also got the message that I was here. I wonder if both the Whitlocks and the Cullens have the same source?" Aro said talking to himself more at the end.

"Actually my daughter Alice saw that you were going to be in the area and we believed that it was to see us because normally we are the only vampires in the area." Carlisle said only taking a moment to look over in our direction. I could tell right away he recognized Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte, but I don't think that he recognized me just yet.

"Ah sorry dear friend but we were actually in the area to visit with the Whitlocks here but business is over for now and we must be heading back to Voltaire. Isabella and family we will see each other gain soon." Aro said with a slight threat in his last words, before he turned and left with the rest of his guard following him.

I turned to leave back the way I came grabbing Jasper's hand as I went when a voice behind me stopped me. "Jasper?" Esme said her voice sounding as sweet and motherly as it did when I was human, it made me miss my own hair brained mother, and then realize again why she was taken away from me. "Jasper is that really you?"

"Hello Esme, its nice to see you again." Jasper said sounding as politely as he could given the current situation.

"How are you doing son?" Carlisle asked. This pissed me off, they were sitting her acting like they didn't toss him out because they believed that he was the weak link in the group. I didn't care how they treated me, I expected it to happen someday but Jasper was with them a lot longer than I was. I could feel Jasper trying to send me calming waves but I easily blocked them.

"How dare you!" I said turning around and pointing at Carlisle. He actually looked taken back by my sudden out burst but I wasn't done yet. "How dare any of you sit her and act like you dint abandon him in his time of need. Standing there acting like you actually care about him when you all easily tossed him aside like he wasn't good enough to carry the Cullen name. But that's all you Cullens are good at isn't it? Making people feel welcome and accepted then you toss them aside like last weeks blood. You can't treat people that way, their not puppets that you can pull their strings and tell them what to do. But you were right he isn't good enough to carry the Cullen name he's much better than that, he is a Whitlock."

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you talking to my father that way?" Alice said speaking up for the first time. I could tell this was a thought going through everyone's mind.

"I am Jasper's mate, but I am a little hurt that you don't recognize me Alice. That none of you recognize me." I paused to see if anyone was going to contradict this. All the Cullens just looked at each other with confusion, none of them knew who I was. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but I decided that at that moment it didn't really matter. "It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is we're leaving anyways. We have class tomorrow Jazz so we need to be hitting the road anyways."

"Nice to see you all again." Peter said obviously lying, turned and grabbed Char's hand then taking off back towards where we left the wolves. Hopefully Peter will send them home so that they didn't run into the Cullens.

"Wait Jasper your leaving already but we didn't even get a chance to talk." Esme said looking like she was about to cry.

Jasper looked down at me then back at Esme almost like he was asking me a silent question, how I knew that I'll never know. I nodded towards him but turned around so that we could leave to follow Peter and Char as soon as he said what he needed to. "We are staying about an hour from the Denali coven if you want to see us that's where we will be." With that Jasper grabbed my hand and we took back off towards the house.

When we got back to my house I noticed that only a few of the wolves had gone back to my place. The rest of them must have gone back to La Push to make sure their people were okay. As soon as I walked in the living room I heard Emily squeal. "BELLA!"

"Emily!" I screamed running towards her at human speed while she came towards me. When we got in the middle we both stopped and looked at each other. "So how you doing Emily?"

"I'm good Bella." She said back to me just as calmly. "Thank you for coming to keep the wolves safe."

"Eh, it was nothing. I would do anything for you all. You're my family, the crazy part of it, but still family none the less." I said pulling her into a hug. We both turned around and starte laughing cause everyone was looking like we were insane, even though this was always how me and Emily greeted each other.

"Okay boys close your mouths or you will catch flies. You all act like this isn't always how we greet each other. So what gives?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Suddenly my head felt like it was going to explode, it sounded like everyone was speaking at once and I couldn't understand half of what was being spoken. "Will you all just shut up, your making my head feel like its split open and that's just hard to believe since I am a vampire."

"Bella baby no one even said anything." Jasper said coming over to scoop me up off the floor. _I hope that she is alright I haven't ever seen a vampire act like this, its almost like what Carlisle told me about Edward when he first got the ability to read minds._

"Jasper everyone talking and I can't read minds, why are you even talking about that?" I asked looking at him. I could feel the shock rolling off of him but that was common with us, I could always feel what he was feeling, I thought it was because of us being mates. I looked over at Peter and he was showing shock and awe too.

"Bella, Jasper didn't say anything about mind reading out loud. " _Maybe, no I mean, well you do have my power. But no that's just a myth, and it couldn't be true. But then again she took Mandy's power but only enough to make my lips seal, maybe its growing, it's got to have something to do with her shielding power._

"Peter will you just shut up your constant babbling isn't helping anything. Ugh, all you guys need to be quite for a minute. I can't even think with all this noise." I said grabbing my head again and I started to wonder that if maybe Peter had something going.

"Bella, no one is talking right now, and Peter hasn't said a work for about three minutes now." Emily said coming over and looking me in the eyes.

_Bella, can you hear me? _I heard her say but as I watched her lips they never moved.

"Holy mother of Pearl I can hear your thoughts and ugh I wish I couldn't Seth damn your minds dirty." I said trying to make light of the current situation, which made the room feel lighter somehow and made me think if maybe subconsciously I had already had the power to feel others emotions.

"Great just what we need someone who can hear our thoughts when in our human form now we'll never have any privacy." Seth joked causing everyone to laugh.

"oh hush Sethy I don't want to hear your thoughts anyways their dirty, I really wish I could wash your brain with soap right now." I said laughing.

"Your so different now Bella, don't get me wrong it's a good different since you found Jasper." Seth said smiling, which caused me to blush. "Man I haven't seen that in years I didn't even know you could still do that."

"So how come we didn't know that you two were together before now?" Leah asked.

"Because it just happened like yesterday. So I haven't had a chance to say anything to anyone about it." I said thinking about it. It was hard to imagine that Jasper had only been back in my life for three days, and we've only been dating for two days now, and already we have had to deal with the Volturi and soon…. The Cullens.

"Wow I thought that by the way you guys are that you had been together longer." Emily said smiling the same warm smile that she has always had.

"Jasper your being awfully quite back there honey." I said turning around and smiling at him. I didn't want to look into in ones thoughts so I was trying really hard to not listen.

"Sorry darlin, I was enjoying seeing you interact with your crazy family. Plus your new power is just a lot to take in." Jasper said smiling and holding me up against him.

"Jasper it's our family now. You are a part of it now too." I said looking towards where Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily sat, along with Peter and Charlotte.

"Yea your stuck with us now." Said Seth who was always the first to accept us good vampires, I mean he even accepted Peter and Char faster than the rest of them.

"Well I wouldn't pick a better bunch to be stuck with." Jasper said with the biggest smile I have ever seen grace his face.

"Well guys hate to break- up all the lovely dovey family bonding but we really have to hit the ol' dusty trail." Peter said showing his deep southern accent at the end.

"Yea I know, we have class tomorrow and we haven't been in school a week I would hate to miss to much of it already. After all this is only my first time in college." I said getting up and pulling Jasper with me. Then walking over to give everyone a hug goodbye. "You guys call me if they show back up around here but make sure they don't know your around, they have powers, bad powers that could seriously hurt you."

"Don't worry Bells I won't let them do anything stupid." Leah said to me when she gave me a hug.

"Thanks LeLe." I said giving her one last hug, then turning back to everyone else. "Please tell everyone that I am sorry that we couldn't stay longer. That I had to get back to school but something tells me I will see you all again soon."

* * *

AN: Hehe so the Cullens made an appearance and Bella's power is growing. All will be explained in the next chapter. Plus the Cullens will be back in either the next chapter or the one after... so much drama for poor Bella.


	17. Chapter 17 TheTruthSeeker

AN: Hey guys I am sorry Its taken me so long to get this chapter done. I had way to many problems with it when I first started to put it together. I couldnt get anything to write the way I wanted, and I have rewritten this chapter atleast five times. I hope you guys like it. Please make sure you review and let me know what you think. I dont want to be one of those writers that demand them but I would like to know what you think :) Thanks for reading and on with the story.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

_Chapter 17: TheTruthSeeker_

"There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo"

-Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland

With one disaster averted we headed back to Alaska to get ready to face the second one and seeing the Cullens again. I wasn't sure what they wanted, or why they even pretended to care after leaving Jasper the way that he did but I knew that there was going to be answers reveled in the next couple of days. At home in my room with Jasper once again I started to think about how much my life has changed in the past 24 hours. I found my true mate, I got an email from Emily so I had to rush to Forks to deal with vampires who actually turned out to be the Volturi, had to see the Cullens again, and then learned that somehow I can take someone's power, and now I can read minds but mine is different that Fuckward's because I learned how to turn it off as Jasper was driving us home.

"Bella darlin your thinking awfully hard over there, is everything okay?" Jasper asked me coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Yea I am just thinking about how much my life has changed since you came back into it, and I got this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." I said sighing sometimes I really hate having Peter's power, like right now I know that I need to check my email and it will tell me something that I need to know but I just don't know what that something is going to be.

"Don't worry darlin whatever it is I'm sure that we will be able to figure it out and get through it just fine." Jasper said hugging me tight into his body. I never wanted to leave this spot, I have never felt so safe and loved as I do at this moment.

"Thanks Jazz," I said smiling and looking over at the clock, realizing how late it was getting I sighed, "As much as I hate to we really have to get ready to go to class."

"Yea I know I just hate to have to leave this spot but we will do this again tomorrow." Jasper said moving to get up . "I'll see you downstairs in a hour then we can ride together to class."

"Okay that sounded like a good idea." I said turning over and giving him a kiss, if I could I would do this and only this forever.

"If you keep that up we're not going to leave this bed today." Jasper said with a moan when we pulled apart.

"Promise." I whispered back leaning forward to kiss him again, I could hear Jasper moan at the sound of my voice. We kissed again before Jasper pulled away. When we did we were both trying to catch out unneeded breaths.

"Darlin, I'm going to go get ready for school before I show you just what you are doing to me," Jasper's voice sounded huskier that normal because of both of our combined lust.

"Then you better get off of me so that I can get ready to go." I said in a whisper.

"What if I don't want to get off of you?" Jasper asked back getting ready to kiss me again.

"Sorry Jazz nut you gotta get ready we will pick this up when we get back home after class." I said giving him a slight push.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Jasper said getting up off the bed. "See you downstairs when your all done getting ready." Finally he gave me a peck on the lips and left the room.

I hurried up to gather my clothes for the day then made my way towards the shower. I was in and out in 15 minutes, a new record for me since I like to linger in the hot water usually. When I finished I wrapped a black fluffy towel around me and then blow dried my hair, put on a light touch of makeup to give myself more color. As I looked in the mirror I though about Mandy's power and wondered if I could do it. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself with long blonde hair with brown highlights, and baby blue eyes, giving myself more of a tan, and an athletic body. When I opened my eyes I was startled at what I saw, there staring at me in the mirror was the person that I imagined.

I again closed my eyes and pictured myself as me and when I opened them I was back to looking like my old self again. _I can have fun with this later, _I thought to myself. I put on the clothes that I was going to be wearing for the then headed to gather my school things. I left my laptop out for last so that I could check that other email that's been bothering me all day.

When I was all dressed and ready to go I sat down on my computer and waited on my internet to start up. Opening up my email I found I only had that one email left from an unknown email address. The screen name was TheTruthSeeker, but I didn't know anything by that screen name. Once I clicked the email it read:

_To: Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock  
From: TheTruthSeeker_

_Subject: Do Not Ignore_

_There will be one with the power to love and forgive against all odds.  
She will have to face more heartbreak and loss than forgettable.  
She will win the hearts of three, but only one is truly mated to her.  
The first heart a creature of night, to know the thoughts of all.  
The second heart a shape-shifter who runs with a pack.  
The final heart, her mate, will be able to control men and set all at ease.  
He will have the power to create or stop violence without a single word.  
When they first meet she will be a human, one who does not fear them.  
She will be changed by one known as "Yoda" and threw him live.  
He's past connects her to their world despite neither knowing.  
Apart they have great powers but together they will be unstoppable.A great evil they must battle to save the lives of millions.  
If they lose the world will fall into the hands of those hungry for power.  
If they win the world will be a better place for all around._

I sat there for I don't know how long just rereading the email over and over, at least ten times till there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah," I said calling out but not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"Darlin' is everything alright in here? Your emotions are going over a mile a minute, what's got you so concerned in here?" Jasper said coming in and standing behind me.

"No everything is not alright," I said printing out the email I had gotten before turning around to look at Jasper. "Sorry honey but I don't think we are going to be going to class today, can you call a family meeting together for me."

"Alright darling, we can email our professors and tell them that we had a family emergency or something." Jasper said leading me downstairs to where Peter and Charlotte were sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Baby Bells is everything alright?" Charlotte asked when Jasper and I came down and sat on the couch opposite of them. I could feel the worry and confusion pouring off them.

"Yesterday before we had to leave so suddenly I had an email that I didn't open but all day today I kept having this feeling that I must read this email. I didn't know why but I knew I had to read it, I just did." I paused and took a deep breath trying to release all the stress that was in my body. "Anyway when I opened the email I found this poem but I don't think it's a poem. I don't know what do you guys think?" I finished then handed them each the poem thing that I had printed out upstairs.

"It sounds like a prophecy to me but why would someone email it to you Bells?" Charlotte asked after she finished reading it.

"Because it's all about her wifey." Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and while I had already figured that out I was hoping that he would say something different. I hated how easily he said it too, almost like he was simply saying the sky is blue and not that the world fell into my hands.

"I figured that much out thank you Peter, but I didn't want to really hear anyone else say it that easily." I said frowning at Peter.

"Sorry sugar but there isn't any getting out of this one, you know that as well as I do, although it doesn't just include you, it also includes me and Jasper, he is after all your true mate, and I think that's proven here as well." Peter said looking at me with a smug smile.

"Alright yoda, but what do you think it means that your past connects us but we just don't know it. Do you think it has something to do with your human life? I mean you don't remember much about your human life, not even a last name." I asked him wondering about that line cause the rest of it made since. It must be the reason that Peter was so compelled to save me that night when they found me, or why they were the ones that found me to begin with.

"I don't know guess we will have to try to do a bit of research on that part." Peter said.

"Who is the evil that we are supposed to stop? And how is my power going to get stronger when with you? This must be why your power started to get stronger and you were able to absorb Fucktards powers." Jasper said asking one of the questions I really didn't want to think about.

"I don't know but we will figure that out later, Jasper I think you need to start to teach me how to fight. I don't know but something tells me that I am going to have to learn how to defend myself sooner rather than later, and I know you would be the best person to teach me what I need to know." I said smiling at my mate. I couldn't help but to smile wider at that thought Jasper truly was my mate, and nothing could change that now.

* * *

AN: So No Cullens this chapter but next time :) yea well you will just have to read to find out now wont you. I am hoping to have the next chapter up next week but Review make me write faster :)


	18. Chapter 18 The Prodical Family Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

_Chapter 18: The Prodigal Family Returns_

BPOV

"Well I've been doin' fine without you  
Forgettin' all the love we once knew  
And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door  
But now you say you've changed your thinkin'  
But I ain't got a heart for breakin'  
So go and pick your bags up off my floor  
Cuz love don't live here anymore"

Love Don't Life Here By Sugarland

"Of course I will teach you how to fight, I would say based of this prophecy that you will need to learn and I do not want to even think about you going into a battle unprepared. I wouldn't be able to concentrate unless I knew that you were safe. I hate that you have to fight at all but I don't think you would stay back even if I asked you to would you?" Jasper asked me looking at me with a smile.

"No, but I know that you wouldn't ask that of me. You know I can't stand the idea of someone else fighting my battles for me." I said being very serious about it.

"Yes Isabella I remember just how stubborn you are about that." Jasper said with a laugh, "and your right I wouldn't ask you to stay back while the rest of us went off risking our lives, it wouldn't be right of me."

"Plus the Prophecy says it perfectly clear you two are stronger together than you are apart. They will try to get you apart if anyone else already knows about the prophecy." Peter said thinking really hard about it. "The Cullens are coming."

Sometimes I hated how Peter's power worked, but right now I was glad for the warning. "How long do you think?" Jasper asked.

"Five minutes," I said looking at him. "Are you sure you are ready for this Jasper, we just started dating, what if Alice…" I stopped I couldn't even say the words. I know the prophecy said that we were mates but it could be wrong, I mean I've been hurt so many times already I couldn't take another time.

"Isabella you will stop that train of thought right now, I don't care if Alice came begging me on her hands and knees asking me to come back to her I wouldn't I love you more than I ever loved Alice. You are my true mate, Alice was just a way for me to get to you, we were never destine to last. What about Edward?" Jasper asked looking me in the eyes but the last part came out in a whisper.

"Edward who?" I said smiling, "I agree with you I wouldn't take Edward back for anything in the world I got over Edward a long time ago. I love you more than I ever loved him, I just didn't see you at first because you were with the one who I believed was my best friend and sister, I guess I should learn better who to trust." Jasper kissed me pouring his heart and soul into the kiss, I put everything in it back.

"Alright you to either get a room or cut it out your making me sick with all that sweetness, I wonder if vampires can get cavities." Peter said successfully ruining the moment. It didn't matter cause seconds later I heard cars pulling into the drive way. From the sound of it three cars, followed by six car doors.

"Alright Jasper we can do this, they don't know who I am so I am going to block everyone of Edward's power." I said throwing my shield out as soon as I heard them getting out of their cars. Finally the knock came on the door and I made my way over to let them in my house. "Hello again Cullen family, welcome to my house, come on in, everyone is in the living room waiting for you." I said in my sweetest hostess voice.

"Yea I bet she means Jasper's house." I heard Alice mumble to someone.

"Actually the house is mine, Jasper just moved in with me less than a week ago, but since he is my mate we share everything so it is both of our house." I said looking at Alice still trying to be nice but she was seriously pushing me. I saw her roll her eyes and at that moment I thought about turning on Edward's power to hear what she was thinking.

_Yea he may be your mate now but he was mine first bitch, _Alice thought and I couldn't help but growl at that thought.

"Bella Darlin is everything alright in there?" I heard Jasper call out.

"Yes just bringing your family in to see you again." I called back leading the Cullens into the living room. I had to turn off Edward's power because I couldn't take listening to Alice's thoughts anymore of her time with Jasper, it made my heart hurt and Jasper kept giving me an 'Are you okay' look to which I just nodded and walked over and set beside him.

"Oh Jasper honey it's so nice to see you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your mates name." Esme said smiling and it made me miss her.

"You already know me, you just don't seem to realize it." I mumbled but being vampires they caught every word I said. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, you know me as Bella"

"Bella?" Esme asked and she looked like she could cry. I nodded, and before I could blink Esme had me in her grasp for a hug. I couldn't help it, she was like my mother I broke down sobbing realizing how much I missed her (AN Sorry I can't be mean to Esme). "Shh, its alright Baby girl, I'll never leave you again, I'm here now." Esme said soothingly in my ear and I could hear in her voice that if she could be she would be sobbing too. The I felt another pair of arms hug me from my other side and looked over to see it was Carlisle.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you so much." I sobbed hugging both of them. I missed them more and more everyday since I lost my own parent to Victoria.

"You mated with the man that tried to kill you?" Edward yelled.

I turned and looked at him shocked that he had said such a thing. Once I realized exactly what it was that he said I could feel my eyes going black with anger as well as Jasper trying to calm me down but I didn't allow that. "What did you said Edward?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I said that you mated with the man that tried to kill you, the reason that I left you. How could you do that to me Bella. How could you do that to your best friend, mating with her husband like that." Edward asked.

"Ex." Jasper said. "Ex-husband, and she didn't do anything to either one of you. You left her, you all left both of us."

I stood up and walked over to where Edward was standing behind Alice. "You left me because you couldn't stand the fact that I wanted you to change me, that I was willing to give my everything to you. And you knew that once I was changed I would wake up and realize that you were not the man that I was meant for you. You and Alice were both looking for a reason to leave me and Jasper and when you seen that you didn't stop it. That night could have gone a lot different if you would have just told me what was really happening. I might not have spent the next few months in a coma like state just doing what I needed to."

"He tried to kill you, how can you be with the man that tried to kill you when you were human? He couldn't even maintain enough control at your party to leave the room like the rest of the family did, how could you be mated with the man that is the reason that I left to begin with?" Edward sneered at Jasper.

"Because I know that's a ball face lie that your speaking, Jasper has more control than anyone in this family. Have you ever stopped to think that Jasper is an empath and would have been having to deal with not only his control but the control of every other vampire in the room, not to mention the fact that I was your singer so my blood sung out to you more so that it did anyone else. Don't forget the fact that your dumb as is the reason that he lost control to begin with by throwing me into that vase, because Jasper was leaving. I saw it, and it didn't matter anyways I had forgiven him the moment it happened." I said trying my damn hardest to keep my cool

"Bella, love, I am sorry that you went through that but I am back now so you can stop acting like your in love with Jasper." Edward said and that made me snap.

"I am far from in love with you Edward, and I can tell you that there is no act when it come to my love for Jasper! How dare you even sit there and act like your still in love with me when I can smell Alice all over you. How long has that been going on huh? Was it before we broke up? Or was if even before you both came to Forks?" I said, I had always known that Alice and Edward were to close to each other to just be "siblings" the way they looked at each other was more of a look of mates than anything else. I guess I was more blind by my love for him than I thought.

"Why does it matter to you when we started dating?" Alice sneered, between her and Edward I was going to lose my temper fast.

"Now look here you little Pixie like bitch I am not going to sit back and let you act like we didn't love you when we were in Forks, because I did and I would have never done what you did. I loved you as a sister, and a best friend. I confided in you things I didn't trust with anyone else. You know when you left for those first few months I missed you in lots of ways more than Edward. I needed you the most during that time and you weren't there. I don't care that you guys were fucking behind our backs because your right I'm not in love with you anymore, and for all I care you two can go jump of a bridge." I said and sat back down snuggling back into Jasper's side who hadn't said a word since this who thing started. I looked up at him and saw him in awe a bit, maybe from standing up for myself which is something he's not used to me doing.

"Wow Bell's your so cool now." Emmett said making me bust out laughing, and Jasper soon followed. Soon after that everyone but Edward and Alice were laughing.

"Bella what happened to you?" Esme asked in that sweet motherly voice she has and it instantly sobered me back up.

"My story isn't very nice Esme and you probably won't like it when its done but I will tell it to you if you want to know." I said looking at all of them, when no one said they didn't want to hear I told them my story and like I said not a one of them liked it.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Please keep it up I love to hear what you have to say. And reviews make me write faster :)


	19. Chapter 19 First Visions Are Hard

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

_AN: Sorry Ive been MIA for so long, life started to kick my ass real bad then I had to get two jobs so I didn't have time to write anymore. Now I'm down to one day, with nights and weekends off so I can pick up my writing. I am hoping to get a few chapters up this week. I've got one other written up I just need to type it all out. I hope I still have some readers out there ;) Mandy_

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Visions Are Hard_

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you

-Marry You by Bruno Mars

_BPOV_

To say that the Cullens took everything badly would be a big understatement. There was now an Alice size hole in the wall where I threw her because she called my wolf family "nasty dogs." To top it off there is now an Edward size hole from where Jasper threw him out because he was smirking as I told my story about what he had said to me in the woods that day and how I was afterwards. Finally Alice should have stayed outside because when Jasper explained what Alice said to him Rose threw him out a window. I always knew those two were close, years of pretending to be twins made them extremely close, but I still didn't see that one coming. But apparently Alice lied about them wanting him to leave the family and told them he said he needed time away from them.

Once everyone finally calmed down and story time was finally over an eerie silence fell over the room. I could tell that Esme wanted to cry and was pissed at both Edward and Alice.

"Bella honey I'm really sorry that all happened to you but I'm really glad that you found Jasper, you both deserve to be happy." Esme said making me remember why I missed her so much, she was always the mother figure that I needed.

"Thanks Esme, I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at any of you guys only Edward and Alice." I said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Bella," I heard Rosalie say right behind me so I turned around to face her. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I acted before I hope that we can be friends now."

"Aw Rosalie we can't be friends." I started and noticed her face fall so I pulled her into a hug and finished. "We can't be friends cause we're going to be closer that that, we are going to be sisters."

"Thank you Bella," Rosalie whispered in my ear. "And my name is Rose to you. You're family after all."

I don't know what happened next since it's never happened to me before but one minute I was hugging Rose and the next I wasn't.

_I looked around my surroundings I was standing behind a closed door waiting on something to happen. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw that I was in the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen, holding a bouquet of white and pink daisies, Carlisle standing beside me. Finally I heard the sound of the piano playing and the doors open. Carlisle takes my hand on his arm and starts walking me down the isle, everything is more beautiful that I could imagine, then I look up to see a smiling Jasper waiting for me at the end of the isle._

Then what seemed like seconds later I was looking up at the face of a panicking Jasper asking me, "Sugar are you alright?" That's when I realized I was now sitting on the floor.

"Yeah I think so but I need a soda, I need the sugar or something, and then someone can tell me what the fuck just happened to me." I said trying to stand up and move over to a chair or couch, something softer than the floor.

"I'll get you a Dr. P with crushed ice like you like baby Bell." Char said heading into the kitchen. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Last night at sometime. I'm good on food unless we got some skittles in that kitchen wifey." I told her, I knew when I was weak sugar always gave me the perfect pick-me-up.

"Bells you can't seriously be planning on drinking that can you?" Emmett asked me when Char brought out my soda and a bag of Reese's pieces cause that's what we had in our cabinet's right now. Guess it's time for another grocery run. It's been about two weeks since I last went.

"Umm yea." I said taking the glass and candy from Char. "Thanks wifey, always looking out for me! Going to have to steal you way from your asshole husband someday."

"Ha ha, you wouldn't want her for more than a week. Woman's always nagging." Peter said running his mouth, one of these days he will get a brain-mouth filter.

"Oh really is that so Peter Andrew Whitlock?" Char asked and Peter actually shrunk back at her tone. I would to if it was directed at me. But me I just started laughing.

"No of course no sugar, you know I love you and would never give you up for Bells or anyone else." Peter said trying to cover his mistake, and shiny large diamonds kept popping up in my mind giving me a headache, just sucks none of the pain stuff works on me.

I took a sop of my soda and noticed all the Cullens giving me a disgusted look. "Bella you are a vampire right? I mean you have to be a vampire because you threw Alice through a wall!" Carlisle said mumbling towards himself more at the end that actually talking to me.

"I'm special.' I said simply just like I told Jasper. I saw him smirk and figured he made that same connection himself.

"Yea special ed." Peter said laughing for a second before he couldn't anymore.

"I warned you Peter and now we get some peace and quite cause I am not going to unseal those lips anytime soon." I said smirking while everyone else just started laughing at Peter who looked like he was about ready to start crying at any minute.

"Aw baby is Baby Bells being mean to you again?" Char asked like she was talking to a two year old. When Peter nodded Char laughed and said, "Good you deserve it." That made the whole room bust out laughing, and Peter's eyes got as round as dinner plate before they turned into angry slits.

"So were you ever going to tell us what makes you special or just keep showing us what you can do all night?" Carlise asked and I looked outside noticing for the first time that it was almost dark outside, no wonder I was getting hungry.

"Okay but first what does everyone want on their pizza?" I asked.

"Extra cheese and mushroom." Charlotte said but I already knew her's since it was the same as mine.

"I've always wanted to try a meat lover's pizza." Jasper said smiling. Peter nodded behind Jazz making me think he agreed, I still wasn't ready to give him back his voice.

"Cullens what about you guys what was your favorite pizza as a human or one you wish to try." I asked smiling. "Trust me."

"I like the idea of meat lovers." Carlisle said.

"I second that!" Emmett screamed sounding like a kid.

"Hawaiian." Esme said smiling while Rose nodded that was what she wanted too.

"Alice? Edward?" I asked politely, I was trying to be nice.

"I'm not going to eat something that taste like dirt because you want me to look like an idiot." Alice said, and I just smirked.

"Whatever Alice, if you don't watch it I'll throw your pixie bitch ass out of my house. Edward is there anything you want?" I asked.

"I always wanted to try a Chicago style deep dish pizza." He answered which pissed his pixie girlfriend off.

"Alright I'll go in the kitchen and order the pizza and a selection of sodas." I said walking out of the room. I called Pizza Hut in town and was told an hour before they would all be ready.

"Jazz I need you to go with me into town to pick up a few things and the food." I said heading upstairs to put on my shoes and grab my purse.

"Okay darlin' my car or yours?" Jasper asked meeting me at the foot of the stairs.

"Let's take yours since it has more room to put groceries in it. I got to restock on my favorites. Anyone else need anything?" I asked putting on my jacket for looks since I don't feel the cold any more.

"Chocolate and pop corn for movie night this weekend." Charlotte said and I smiled cause I already knew that would be on her list.

"Chips, salsa and dip for that weekend." Peter called out after i unsealed his lips. "Homemade kind if you don't mind making it since you make the best."

"Kiss ass." I heard Jazz say making me smile.

"Bella can I go with you?" Rosalie asked coming in the hall where we were.

"Sure Rose you can help hold the pizza from moving around too much." I said walking over to her and linking arms.

"Darlin' I'm going to stay here and give you two a change to catch up or get to know each other better." Jazz said smiling glad to see that me and his favorite sister were getting along.

"Alright babe give me a kiss and your keys I'm still taking your car." I said giving him a kiss and heading out the door.


	20. Chapter 20 Crazy Shit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

_Chapter 20: Crazy Shit_

_BPOV_

" Dream sweet dreams for me

Dream sweet dreams for you

Close your eyes and I'll close mine

Good night, sleep tight"

- Good Night by The Beatles

"No I am not taking you with me to the store ever again." I said as I walked back in the front door of the house carrying 10 pizza boxes that made it where I couldn't see where I was going. "If you don't help then you don't eat." I called out in general. Soon Peter and Charlotte were on the way out to the car with Emmett and Carlisle following them. Jasper, Esme, and Edward came and grabbed pizza boxes out of my hands and sat them on the table.

"What happened darlin?" Jasper asked hugging me tight to him as he could once he put the boxes down.

"Your sister is worse than Peter when it comes to going to the grocery store." I said before turning and walking into the kitchen for cups and plates. "Alice if your going to eat you need to come set these on the table. I'm serious don't help, don't eat, ask Peter."

"She means it Pixie." Peter said from somewhere in the house. I heard Alice growl at being called Pixie.

"That's enough Alice!" I heard Esme say from somewhere in the front of the house. Finally Alice came and grabbed the plates and took them into the dinning room.

"Thank you Alice." I said smiling a bit at her attitude. "Thank you everyone for helping with the groceries.' I grabbed the drinks and pointed at a bucket of ice for Jasper to grab and walked into the dining room. "Now everyone grab what you want and eat. Enjoy!" I finally said after focusing on everyone in the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." said Peter taking a bite of his pizza. "Yum, I'm going to have to get this one again next time." Jasper was nodding in agreement with Peter but I noticed the Cullens looked a bit worried.

"Trust me." I simply said smiling at them and eating my own pizza. Finally Carlisle took a bite of his pizza, his eyes widening in shock probably since he still thought the pizza would taste like dirt or something. "Good huh?" He nodded and everyone started eating.

"So Bella is this another display of your power?" Carlisle asked between bites.

"Yes it is. It's one of the only ones that I can share with people. It comes in quite handy when we are required to eat around humans and not look suspicious." I said smiling.

"Would you mind explaining what your power is exactly?" Carlisle asked. "I mean you have shown you can somehow shut Peter up, and now you made it where we can all eat."

"Yes well this is only temporary. It will only last about 2 hours then wear off. So don't try to eat anything again later, it wont still taste good." I said laughing a bit at the memory of the first time I used my power on Peter.

"Yeah you tell them that." I heard Peter grumbling to himself.

"Sorry Petty we didn't even know if I could share my power with others when that happened." I said causing others to laugh catching on to what happened "But anyways I believe that my powers are my human-like qualities, and my shield. We believe as of recently that my shield absorbs the powers that it comes in contact with. We only just found that out yesterday when we first seen you. It first showed when I met a nomad named Mandy but it has gotten stronger since then. Of course we dint realize that was what was happening the first time I sealed Petty's mouth shut." I laughed when Peter growled at his nickname, and the memory of me doing that.

"That's quite a talented shield you have I can see why the Volturi is so interested in your family." Carlisle said smiling.

"Yes we deal with them quite regularly they can't seem to take no for an answer but I am sure ya'll know all about that huh?" I said smiling back.

"Probably less than you, Aro respects me so he leaves us alone for the most part, but I always feel like when he leaves there will be a day he wont take no for an answer from Alice and Edward." Carlisle said but as he was speaking the words started to face and soon I was standing in the baseball field in Forks.

_The Volturi all stood in front of us, the whole Volturi. I could sense the wolves presence in the woods behind us, the presence of several unknown vampires standing behind me, my family and Jasper on my right with the Cullens standing off to the left._

"_Join us and there will be no one hurt today, refuse and everyone will die." I heard Aro say. I could see the white fog of Alec's power trying to make its way inside of my shield. _

"_The only person who will die is going to be you Aro if you don't leave us in peace." I said back to him, a growl in my voice. "You have let the power go to your head and it needs to stop." _

"_You need to learn your place Isabella, and I'm going to be the one to teach it to you. We wont leave so if you want a fight then you got one." Aro grinned menacingly. "Guard attack!"_

_Then we charged fighting with everything we had._

I came back to the present looking into the eyes of a very worried Jasper. "Bella darlin' are you alright?"

I wanted to tell him yes but I couldn't lie to him like that so I shook my head and said ,"No." before I broke down sobbing in his arms.

"Bella what did you see, I recognize that look, it's the same one Alice gets when she has a vision. That's the second one you have had today. Talk to me darlin'." Jasper said holding me in his arms.

"The first one was so beautiful, I cant wait for it to happen, it was our wedding day." I paused and took a deep breath. "The second one was of a war." I wasn't sure at first if anyone heard me because I spoke so softly but they were being so quiet I guess they did.

"A war with who?" Peter asked, I think he knew some of what was going on with his power.

"The Volturi, they came for another visit but this time when we refuse they wouldn't take no for an answer. They say we either join or die. We choose to fight for our freedom. There are others with us willing to help us fight for our freedoms. The Volturi have gown to powerful, it is time that someone else rule for awhile."

"When will it happen?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but we will be in Forks for this war. The wolves will be helping us. I didn't see them but I could feel them there. I don't know who all was there so we need to call everyone, tell them to be ready to gather in Forks when we know more info so that we can train and prepare. The Volturi are great fighters but we have te best fighter here to help us train so we can beat them but this is not going to be an easy fight, and you need to make sure you tell them that before they come to help." I said taking charge. "No Cullens it was nice to see you again but it is late and I need some rest. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Yes we have a house not far from here, so we will be there. I will start making phone calls tomorrow. When would you like us here to start training Jasper?" Carlisle asked looking from me to Jasper.

"Make your calls tomorrow, the next day be here at five in the evening. We need to continue life as usually as we can, so me and Bella have class tomorrow." Jasper said looking at me. "You all have a good night and see you the day after tomorrow."

Jasper grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs, not even waiting for the Cullens to leave, leading me to my room before leaning in and kissing my lips. "I will be back in five minutes, I just need to change into something I can sleep in. And then I'll be back here." Jasper whispered against my lips, all I could do was nod before going in to my room to change.

I walked into my room and over to my dresser trying to find something suitable to wear. I ended up in a pair of black yoga pains and a black spaghetti strap top. I didn't have anything sexy to wear since I've never needed it. I was just sitting on the bed when I head a knock on the door. "Come in Jazz."

"All ready for bed darlin'?" Jasper asked coming in the door wearing a pair of black sweats that hung low on his hips and no shirt. I was having a hard time not running over, tackling him and just taking him, but I was to tired to do that after the day I had.

"Yea now come lay down with me and we can get some sleep." I said yawning.

"goodnight my Isabella." Jasper said kissing me as he lay down. "I love you."

"Goodnight my Jasper. I love you too." I said cuddling up to him and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
